


Unexpected

by Ariadne (Ariadnem)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Sister award is for Izzy, Blame it on the jalapeño margaritas, Caught By Surprise, Dumort is a club, Fate has Maryse's face, M/M, Not a fan of Robert Lightwood, One Night Stand, Pain au chocolat had never been sexier, alternative universe, night out, pandemonium, sexy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnem/pseuds/Ariadne
Summary: When Magnus Bane went to Pandemonium for a drink he never thought he'd met one Alec Lightwood. Would their meeting lead to something else or would their one night stand be enough?





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatiepedro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatiepedro/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Tati for being such an incredible friend and for always having my back. 
> 
> You deserve the world. 
> 
> Muito obrigada, meu amor.
> 
> ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~
> 
> If you like the story and feel like it, Live Tweet your thoughts. You can find me as @marge_ari in Twitter and/or you can use #unexpectedff so that I can find you.

The environment at the exclusive Pandemonium in New York was exactly what he needed that night. Loud music and good drinks. He was making his way down to the bar and people just moved as waves separating to give him enough space to walk and be admired. He noticed the lustful looks from both male and female alike and loved the attention.

Magnus sat at the bar and lifted his index finger calling for the bartender’s attention. The woman came to him and leaned a little further over the counter, gracing him with a view of her ample bosom. Magnus appreciated it, giving her a full look over and then ordered his usual vodka martini although this time, he asked for a lemon twist instead of an olive. The woman gave him a big smile when he showed her his platinum card—validating his membership—and used it to pay for the drink.

He was waiting for it when he noticed a tall man coming to the bar and sitting at the opposite end from him. He noticed said man had a gold card, meaning he was a regular user although not one who came as frequently as he did. What were the odds? He’d never seen him before and he noticed how he made his order and turned around toward the crowd. They had this special event every day and that particular Friday, Adam Lambert was performing, which high profile celebrities were attending—Magnus saw Javier Muñoz of Hamilton fame and he waved at him as he passed by toward the VIP section to see the private performance. He’d loved his voice and versatility since he saw In the Heights in Broadway and was always amazed by his style; however, it wasn’t him the one who had gotten his full attention.

The tall man at the end of the bar had the demeanor of someone born into money, one that knew how to move around exclusive circles and wear expensive clothes. Well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t recognize an Armani suit and coat when he saw one and this man might as well be the top model of the brand for all he knew.

He seemed smart and acted like he owned the place. Perhaps he did from the way the woman behind the counter talked to him.

The woman came to him and cleared her throat to get his attention and handed him his martini. Magnus thanked her and rose from his seat, this time, he ignored her cleavage and readiness. The lights in the place were lower now and the shouts and screams of appreciation over Adam Lambert, who had just walked into the stage in his Kiss-style boots and very tight leather pants, were in everybody’s throats except for the man with the most expressive eyes Magnus had ever seen.

He stood in front of him for a moment, his martini in his hand as the other turned to receive his drink, a jalapeño margarita, he heard the woman say. Exotic in every way, Magnus thought and then, he slid onto the seat next to the man who simply looked at him sideways as his brow rose in confusion.

“I don’t think we have been properly introduced, I’m Magnus,” he said, his body fully turned toward the man who moved slowly to face him. He was right, Armani suit, cuffs in the shape of an A, his tie obviously hidden somewhere in the suit, and a smile which send every proper thought of his flying out the window.

“Alec,” the man answered and Magnus noticed the long lashes and the incredible shade of hazel underneath them giving away dilated pupils; however, Alec’s lips and the way he licked them, prompted an invitation Magnus was more than ready to accept.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Magnus said as he slid his drink next to Alec’s—his name and the way he’d said it God that had done things to him—and sat down next to him.

“Not here, no,” Alec answered as he moved on his seat while drinking a little from his glass. Magnus saw him make a face as he swallowed, so he waited. This man was turning on every sense in him, from the very masculine odor he exuded to the way his fingers moved around the glass to the way his eyes sparkled under the lights.

After a while talking, admiring the evening’s performance and complimenting how Adam’s pants hugged his ass and legs as he moved over the stage, plus a few more jalapeño margaritas for the two of them, it didn’t take long for Magnus to invite Alec to come with him. That man was a God’s sent gift for him that night and he was utterly awed by how easy it was to fall into conversation and how much easier it was to laugh with him and not find him annoying.

Magnus knew this kind of man wasn’t the one one could  find everywhere and he was willing—more than willing, actually—to make the most of the night as Pandemonium was the type of business that would cater to anyone’s tastes. Even though he hadn’t used its services in many ways and had just walked in with the idea of just having a drink and having an early night, he wasn’t going to complain if he could go home with this Alec in tow instead.

He wasn’t disappointed, though.

A look from him and his hand stretched as an invitation—which Alec took before following him outside of Pandemonium—was all he needed for his resolve not to falter. The man was a full head taller than him and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

Thank goodness Alec’s place was somehow closer and they’d made it there in no time. Otherwise, he would’ve just combusted in front of him because of the heat that threatened to consume him.

  
  


Alec had decided to go to Pandemonium in New York but had no idea why. He’d had a very long day at work and although he wasn’t one to look for other’s company in clubs, much less in this one which only the elite attended, he’d felt the need for the noise that such place could offer.

He didn’t want to think about work or family; all he wanted was to distract himself and go home to spend the weekend in bed and just rest. That week had been stressful enough for him and all he wanted to do was just relax a little. Having found his membership card to the club had been a coincidence. Not that he believed in them anyway.

Alec had walked to the bar and when the mixologist had asked what he wanted, he’d told her to surprise him. What was wrong with him? He never let others decide anything in his life and that night, he’d decided to leave it all to fate.

The show was just getting started, he recognized a couple of faces from the crowd, all of them were celebrities in their own right and he could recognize one or two among them by name. Adam Lambert, someone was saying next to him, was the front show. The lights had been incandescent and he’d quite enjoyed the view. That was until the man with the most incredible Asian features had stood next to him.

_ I’m Magnus _ .

He hadn’t heard anything else but his name and the cadence of his voice and by the Angel, the way those necklaces fell over his mostly bare chest made him think of more than one way to show his appreciation. 

When the man, Magnus, invited him to leave, he hesitated for a second. He wasn’t one to do reckless things or to act on impulse but this man, he was doing things to him at many levels that the didn’t really care. 

Alec took Magnus’ hand and held onto it while he used the other to call for his driver to have the car ready as he was on his way out. He squeezed his hand just enough to not let go even by accident and was grateful when they both were safe albeit silent in the ride to his place which was definitely closer to Manhattan than Magnus’ in Brooklyn.

He kept his composure as much as was humanly possible, for the heat Magnus irradiated next to him was calling for him, telling him it was okay to give in and let go. Magnus wouldn’t deny him anything, he knew that somehow, and that kind of freedom was something he had never experienced before. 

He told his chauffeur he wouldn’t need him for the rest of the night and walked with Magnus by side, their shoulders and hands brushing slightly as they made their way to the elevator and then to his loft. 

Alec opened the door and gave way for Magnus to saunter inside as he watched the sway of his hips and the way he moved his hands while he observed the place in detail. He stood by the door, leaning against it, not able to take his eyes off Magnus.

Alec noticed the way Magnus was looking at Central Park from the big windows at the other end of the room and smirked. He took his coat off, leaving it over a chair nearby and then his jacket next to it. Magnus turned to look at him then and Alec knew there was nothing he would deny Magnus or deprive himself of. He started folding his sleeves up as the other came to him, meeting him halfway. 

He saw a hunger and a burning fire in Magnus’ eyes that made him feel like he needed to touch him just to be able to function again. 

Alec didn’t hesitate and took a step forward toward him, pulling Magnus’ shirt off his pants and then putting his hand on his waist underneath it. He dipped his head just enough to reach Magnus’ lips. He was taller than Magnus, after all, but still, somehow, they fit.

Magnus’ lips were soft and inviting and when he opened for him, Alec knew, he just knew, he wanted it all. He pulled Magnus closer against him and decidedly let go.

  
  
  
  


They climbed the stairs to the second floor in a blur and then stumbled onto the bed awkwardly. Neither one minded. Their mouths fit each other perfectly even if their bodies still couldn’t find how they matched. What did they care anyway when this was something they both seemed to have wanted. Really bad.

He made sure to remain in bed as his companion stood up and took his shirt off. He loved his lustful eyes on him and loved even more how those same eyes seemed to undress him, much more so when he was still fully dressed and his companion was the one losing his clothes. His sculpted chest and abs showed up, his skin glowed thanks to the light coming from outside. He couldn’t help it and gulped, feeling his throat dry and his groin swelling in anticipation. He saw him pull his underwear down and moaned from the sight. The man in front of him was giving him a show as he was hard, and it was all for him and it caused him to open his legs just enough for the other to see his reaction.

The man approached him and grabbed him by the legs, pulling him down to the edge of the bed. A deep groan formed in his throat as he started to undress him, his strong hands putting the perfect pressure at every right place and he loved it when he felt the air slithering over his skin as he took his shoes, socks, and pants off. He couldn’t help and wasn’t even trying. He was hard, willing, and when he touched him, he buried his head deep in the bed and moaned when his fingers lingered softly over his member.

However, when he felt his breathing against the V of his hips and then his tongue moving down the edge of his underwear as his hands pulled it down, he lost it. He covered his face with his hands and opened his legs wider. It was still awkward but damn if it was good and hot and boy did he want this man to keep on doing things to him.

He didn’t warn him before taking him deep into his mouth, working him up with lips and tongue. He loved his strokes and how dedicated he was. He heard him moan and groan hungrily, playfully. He wanted to give him pleasure and he was thoroughly enjoying it, bucking his hips into the warm shelter that was the other’s mouth. 

The man  was taking his time and he appreciated it even though he knew he wouldn’t last much longer for he felt raw, overcome with heated passion and an uninhibited desire to take all he could right then. And when he spilled himself in the other’s mouth and he kept moving and stroking him, he took him by the head to just have the feeling of his lips and his mouth still on him, his climax peaking to heights he was sure he’d never reached before and he loved every second as this man between his legs used his seed to lubricate him in parts long forgotten.

He groaned in pleasure as he rode the wave and then pulled him up against his chest, kissing him and licking his mouth and tongue and chin and loving every part of it. 

He smiled, satisfied, and felt turned on and happy, and by the Gods, that he wanted so much more. 

He pushed him by the neck and rolled over him, sitting on top. The other was still hard, oh so hard, that the sight of his evident desire, knowing it was for him, for the pleasure he’d given him, made his stomach flutter. He wanted to give back and wanted to last and didn’t give a damn about anything else but that man underneath him, so naked not only his body but those eyes of his darkened by desire and lust. He was sure he’d never felt such a thing, no one had ever looked at him with such unbridled passion or trust if that was the right word. 

He left him there, for just the tiniest second and looked for his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He stroked the man ever so slightly and felt him shudder under his touch. He wasn’t the quiet type and he enjoyed knowing he could cause such reaction in him. He knew he didn’t need to hurry but was so taken aback by the honesty in the man’s desire that he couldn’t deny him or himself the gratification their touch could bring them. He sheathed the man’s shaft with the condom and gave him another stroke and when he moaned loudly, asking him for more, he obliged and sat on him, burying the man deep inside of him. 

It hurt, he should’ve thought it better but then the man was already sitting without taking his eyes off him, grabbing him by the hips, keeping him steady before thrusting in one move, making him groan and curse for it felt so fucking good. 

He put one of his arms around the other’s neck, and his free hand through his hair, damn the hairdo, and he felt his own member twitch when the man’s response to him was to not let go of his hips and waist and was rewarded with the man’s full attention, his desire turning him on even more. He locked his legs around the man’s waist and used it as a lever to be able to move and when he felt his hands around his ass, grabbing his cheeks, he groaned against his lips and begged for more. 

He never begged. He never took more than he gave but he was willing and ready now as he pulled the other’s hair to expose his neck and kiss and lick there.

It didn’t take them long to come. He heard him groan and moan and how he was losing control. He saw him and felt him move more erratically, no longer rhythmically, but driven to a goal and he threw his head back, holding onto him tightly as he came for the second time and felt himself full with his seed.

He moved until his legs couldn’t anymore and rested his head against his shoulder trying to catch his breath again.

The man surprised him when instead of letting go and separating from him, he grabbed him by his ass and stood up, bringing him with him toward the bathroom. 

After spending enough time cleaning and touching each other he smiled content. This was so much better than he’d first thought. And he definitely wanted more. 

  
  
  
  


He had enjoyed having him in his mouth, licking and savoring him. He loved that scent, male, powerful, and so, so willing to give in and let him do as he wished. He’d seen him shiver and answer to every touch, he’d seen him scream and moan, and that had been just music to his ears. He’d called his name in between whispers as they washed each other in the shower and now, he was the one sprawled in front of the other, willing and more than ready for his ministrations.

They had taken very little time to recover before getting at it again and he liked that so very much. He wasn’t a prude, he wasn’t an extrovert either. He liked what he liked and this man was so uninhibited and made him feel at such ease that he didn’t hold back. He asked for more, he demanded his hands on him. He gave in.

So when the man took his nipples by surprise and licked them and sucked them like they were a lollipop, he stroked himself. These were just his nipples, they shouldn’t make him feel so wanton, so full of desire. And then the man was kissing him again, lapping at his lips and tongue with such devotion that he believed he could stay like that forever and just come over and over from the simple pleasure of kissing this particular man.

He was bold when he touched him; he also knew exactly where to bite just slightly to make him moan or scream, whatever he was feeling, he knew how to gain a response from him. 

He prepared him with expert, shivery fingers and he loved every second of it. The man took his time; he kissed him and touched him, he let their skins heat each other, he wrapped his legs around his waist and he felt lost the second the man entered him. This felt strange, to be taken with such abandon, to feel like there was nothing else in the world that he should care about but this pleasure which was already so overwhelming that every sense in him was focused on it, on the man’s hands and lips, and his damn hard member thrusting in him.

The other man let him keep touching himself and when he left his lips and grabbed him by his ankles, lifting his legs and putting them against his shoulders, he knew he wasn’t going to last. He could see him panting, and those eyes so feline, the way he was looking at him, with such want, it was a mirror to his own feelings. He licked his ankles, his feet, and his legs, each lap of his tongue sending shivers to his hard shaft and he braced himself, for he felt his climax building inside of him. 

This man was going to be the death of him and he was ready to welcome it, for he loved what his body was feeling, how his brain went numb as his orgasm overtook him, and how the other didn’t stop moving until he was screaming his name.

  
  
  
  


Magnus woke up sheltered by the darkness in the room and with a stranger’s arm across his stomach. He stayed there for a while, not really wanting to get up. He was feeling okay, more than okay, actually, and all he wanted to do right then was cuddle with that gorgeous man next to him. 

He dozed off and on again for a while, until he felt Alec stirring next to him, and then he saw him open his eyes big and wide at acknowledging he was still there. Alec buried his face in the pillow and Magnus saw him move his hand through his head, giving his bed head an alluring touch.

“Morning,” Magnus said and Alec half looked at him, before giving him a bright smile.

“Morning,” he answered, and Magnus exhaled. “Want some coffee?” Alec offered and Magnus nodded slowly. He sat and watched Alec carefully as he got off the bed completely butt-naked and walked into the closet behind the headboard. As he moved in the bed and looked around, he turned another light on in the bedroom, adding to the one Alec had set on in the huge walk-in closet. Thank goodness it was just a glass-wall of separation as he appreciated the sight of this Alec putting on some sweatpants that fell at the hips at just the right height and a t-shirt which fitted the man’s physique perfectly. 

Magnus bit his lower lip at the sight. Not only was this man perfectly sculpted by the likes of Michelangelo, he also had good taste when it came to decoration and clothing. His closet had what seem to be designer clothes all over and was impeccably arranged by item and colors. There wasn’t much variety in the latter, but the former was impressive. 

Alec came back to the room and took a look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which Magnus did too. It wasn’t too early, but it wasn’t that late either, and Magnus thought that he’d never actually stayed somewhere like that. Well, it wasn’t like he would go on a one night stand with just anyone or that he did it on a regular basis. Alec didn’t seem the type either. Perhaps, they had just clicked. Whatever it had been, he was glad. The sex had been good. Sleeping over at this stranger’s house, although not something he would usually do anyway, had been good, too. He hadn’t slept that well in a while what with all the stress and the work he had.

“So, coffee?” Alec said, his hands on his hips, his feet bare and his morning hair ridiculously asking for a good taming. Magnus nodded and Alec offered to wait for him downstairs and Magnus fell in the bed, sighing deeply. That man was sex walking in long legs. The images of their evening together replayed in his mind and he felt his own member stirring back to life. This couldn’t be happening, he thought, Alec was waiting downstairs for him and also, he really needed to pee.

  
  
  
  


Alec turned on the coffee maker and looked for the phone number for the bakery next to Whole Foods by Central Park and ordered some scones and pain au chocolat, which he loved. He checked the bag of coffee and made a mental note to stop by the Juan Valdez coffee shop next to his office and get some more. He heard movement upstairs and turned back, leaning on the counter in the kitchen. What he’d done the night before was not only bold but it could’ve been so, so stupid. Magnus had turned out to be more than okay. Not only was the man gorgeous to look at, he’d also been funny and damn hot in bed. 

 He blushed when he remembered the night they had. Alec was usually a private man who felt awkward talking to people he didn’t know. The couple of boyfriends he’d had before had all been friends of friends who he’d met at social gatherings they’d dragged him to.

Having gone to Pandemonium, a place he particularly disliked, more because of the affair his dad had with another patron of the place than because of another thing, had been a spur of the moment thing. He’d just grabbed his own card, not even the Lightwoods’, and had gone out of spite for the day he’d had. Being the financial manager of one of the most prominent firms in Manhattan had proven tiring lately. He got off his thoughts the second the coffee maker beeped. 

He grabbed a couple of mugs from the cupboard and turned to the dining room when he heard footsteps approaching. Magnus was a different kind of sight in the morning. The morning light brought a glow to his olive skin that made his breath catch on his throat. He was gorgeous and the sway of his hips as he walked, his unbuttoned shirt and everything about him, stirred his desire for him anew.

“I swear that if you give me that mug, I’ll be your faithful servant for the next thousand years, Alexander,” Magnus said, making him smile widely, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. If only Magnus knew what his voice did to him, though. 

“Here it is, and there is the rest of breakfast,” he announced as he heard the intercom. He answered and told the concierge he could allow the delivery boy up. 

“You have a beautiful house, Alexander,” Magnus said and Alec nodded. 

“My sister’s idea, she’s the one who loves to decorate and do stuff. I just sleep here,” Alec confessed and left Magnus there while he went to the door to get the pastries and pay the guy. He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him all the way, and although he was very self conscious, he also loved it. 

Magnus had brought in just a few hours, a sense of confidence he didn’t have when he was around others, and he liked it. He liked the way he looked at him, he liked the things he’d done to him, and how willing he’d been to let him do them freely. There hadn’t been any awkward conversation or idiotic remarks—not that he’d suddenly remembered that old former boyfriend of his and his crappy bed talk—. This man in his kitchen was smart, funny, and incredibly sexy.

And the smirk on his face as he walked back into the kitchen and offered him the pastries, made his stomach flutter in the most sensual way.

Damn, just a look from him and he wanted him all over again.

They ate and talked animatedly. There wasn’t a topic off limits from sports to entertainment to even politics. Alec laughed with him and felt completely relaxed as he did so, and Magnus’ face when he tried the first pain au chocolat was priceless. He shut his eyes and moaned sinfully, forcing Alec to move in his seat for that moan sent shivers all the way down to his lower body.

“This is delicious, Alexander,” Magnus said looking at him in the eye and he knew right there and then that he wanted more. And he was more than willing to take whatever Magnus had to offer.

So, when he noticed Magnus had a little bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth, Alec didn’t hesitate and crossed the few feet between them, grabbing the felon with his mouth. Needless to say, Magnus didn’t leave until very late that day.

  
  
  


The weekend had gone in a blur. After leaving Alec’s house on Saturday, he’d spent the night with Catarina and Ragnor at Raphael’s and Sunday in bed watching Netflix and replaying the time he’d spent with Alec in his head.

His only regret? He’d been so wrapped on their time together that he hadn’t gotten Alec’s last name or phone number and that meant he had no idea how to contact him. Granted, he knew where he lived but he also knew he wouldn’t just show up unannounced. Fuck his luck! He might as well just visit Pandemonium one more time—thank goodness it was midweek already—and see if the Angel would let him see Alec again. 

He would love that very much.

His work as one of the most elite interior designers in New York was time-consuming. Now that his brand was positioned and his exquisite eye to change a room from regular to unforgettable was known, he could finally afford to get some help and he intended to do that as soon as this new commision was over. 

He remembered when the woman had called asking him to stop by her family’s office in the financial district in Manhattan. He’d first thought she must’ve been an overbearing matriarch figure who didn’t allow her family to breathe until he had to write down the name of the building and of the person he was supposed to meet there. This family was not only prestigious, they were also good at whatever they got their hands in. Doing business was their thing and New York knew it. Heck,  _ he _ knew it.

He made sure he had everything in his bag and flung it over his shoulder and was out of the building in no time. He still had time and was grateful the usually crazy traffic in New York was giving him a very rare break. He made it to Manhattan with a few minutes to spare.

Magnus looked around the building as he made his way in. The foyer spoke of luxurious wealth. It was spacious and decorated in shades of gold. It had floor-to-ceiling windows which allowed for the light to bathe the whole area. The chandeliers in the ceiling provided an extravagant yet elegant touch to the decoration. There were flowers scattered at strategic points down the foyer. As a connoisseur of the art of fine decoration, he approved.

These were people who knew what money was and made the rules while the rest of the world just followed them. He had no idea why he was needed when the place was put together with such a good taste.

There were people everywhere and once he gave his name to the receptionist, he was issued a card to go up and was shown the way to the elevators. He followed a man who was before him and used the card to pass the security point. The ride upstairs was mostly quiet, except for the usual mobile ding announcing a message for the person next to him. The elevator was another display of grandeur. Wealthy people definitely loved to show their love for gold.

The elevator doors opened and Magnus walked into a quieter place, which contrasted with the noise and the number of people downstairs. This was a much sober office, warmer. There weren’t so many golden decorations everywhere, but it was a place that communicated power and sobriety. The owners of that office didn’t live up to their names, as they were known in the highest circles. A perfectly coiffed woman was at the door waiting for him.

“Good morning, Mr. Bane, my name is Aline Penhallow, please follow me,” he nodded at her and she showed him the way, leading to the end of the corridor, to the main office. The woman, Aline, opened the door for him and Magnus entered a place from a different era. It seemed as if time had frozen in it. He gasped in horror and closed his mouth immediately as the door opened again and an imposing woman walked in, her gait giving away she was the one in charge.

“Mr. Bane, I’m Maryse Lightwood, it’s a pleasure,” the woman extended her hand and Magnus took it. It was firm and steady, the way it should be for someone of her upbringing. He smiled briefly and sat down in that horrendous chair in front of the main desk in the room that Mrs. Lightwood had showed him. 

This room was going to require a lot of work, if that was what they needed, and if they didn’t, well, he was going to point it out anyway. The big wooden bookcase behind the desk resembled that of an old farm. It was brusque and had very few books for that matter. The center seemed to be solid oak, although he could see the handles that most likely hid liquor or perhaps a safe. It was going to be a shame having to destroy it but that horrible thing had to go. 

Mrs. Lightwood was leaning against the edge of the desk. The glass looked so fragile mounted over those wood blocks, he was afraid she would fall, however, she did it with such an ease, that it told him she must have been used to it.

“They told me you’re the best and so I called you. I want to redo this entire office and maybe make it bigger if that’s possible. There’s an adjacent room I believe we can use as it is unoccupied at the moment and will be for the time being. I want it modern, luxurious, but most of all, I’d like to convey my family’s name,” Magnus nodded as she spoke and then he smirked. The Lightwoods were known in New York as one of the most powerful companies in the financial world, which explained the location of the office although not the bad taste in its decoration.

“May I?” He asked her and when she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, Magnus pulled his iPad out and took a few pictures all around. He then opened a sketch program and used one of those pics as a background, lowering the opacity of the image and started working on it with his stylus.

“Mr. Bane, I don’t think I can emphasize enough the importance of what you will do in this place in you take the job,” she told him and he focused all her attention on her.

“It’s Magnus, Mrs. Lightwood, and if you don’t mind telling me why you want to change the current state of the office, and I’m not blaming you for it, I’d like to know why. It’d help me to better understand what you want,” he stated, which gained him a smile from his future employer.

“I’m currently in the last stages of my divorce, which basically means it’s finalized and will be made public soon. It also means my ex-husband will be leaving the company to pursue other interests and I’m going to do the same to focus on my youngest son. My eldest will be taking over officially and I’d like to make this office his own. He doesn’t need more things on his shoulders beyond his family name and this sounds like a good place to start working on that transition. My daughter Isabelle told me about you, I think you’ve met her through her best friend Clary? And they were both very enthusiastic about having you work here, besides, you’re just starting and you already have a lot of ideas for what I can see, and I like that very much.”

“You’re Isabelle’s mother! I see the resemblance now, yes, I’ve met her before and I’m glad you called me. If I may, I applaud your desire to refocus your energy and I honestly think this place is in dire need of a makeover indeed and I think we can do wonders with it. You said that there is an adjacent room? Where is it?”

Maryse walked to the other end of the room and opened a door while he took his measuring tape and brought a digital camera with him. This area wasn’t as big as the other but it could be a good addition. He started taking pictures and measurements and simply lifted his head when the woman’s phone pinged and she walked out. He heard voices but didn’t pay much attention to them. He used his iPad to take notes and write about walls to tear down, wallpaper, mahogany and oak, furniture, and whatever his mind was telling him he could do and didn’t notice Maryse Lightwood was busy talking to someone. He simply saw tall and dark and had to look at him twice to sort of find him familiar however, he went back to the task at hand without paying much attention.

He kept looking around in this room, busy as he was measuring the wall and the windows and thinking about the dimensions and how he could open them wider for them to have a better view down to Battery Park, he gave a quick hello without even lifting his eyes.

“Magnus! I was coming for you. This is my son, Alec, and this will be his new office once you’re done with it,” the woman said with a big smile on her face and Magnus gulped. The man in front of him was not only tall and dark, he was  _ the  _ man from Pandemonium; the one he’d just had a hell of a one night stand with just a few days ago. He was wearing a light gray Tom Ford suit with a pink tie, and dark gray shoes and belt. His beard was perfectly trimmed and his hair was recently cut. He remembered it a little longer and his hands tingled. He took a step forward and Alec offered him his hand, and he took it, shaking it a little. Firm and steady, just like Isabelle’s back in the day and Maryse’s a little while ago. These Lightwoods and their perfect looks and damn this man and the things he could still provoke in him.

“Alec, Alec Lightwood,” he said, a little too quick.

_ Holy fuck _ , he thought.


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances have kept Magnus and Alec apart, but what would happen if they could see each other one more time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't currently have a beta, ergo, any mistake you find here is mine and mine alone. 
> 
> If you like the story and feel like it, live tweet your thoughts. You can find me as @marge_ari in Twitter and/or you can use #unexpectedff so that I can find you.
> 
> Thank your for reading :)

**Act II**

 

This wasn’t where or how they were supposed to meet again. By the Angel, no, Alec told himself. He’d been thinking about it, and he had a plan; he was going back to Pandemonium and was going to find Magnus and then, back at his place, most preferably sweaty, naked, and sated, he’d ask him for his last name and his phone number and for a date sometime soon. He wasn’t supposed to see him again in the place he would soon claim as his office, thanks to his mom, and much less because he was working for him. Well, Magnus was actually working for his mother, but that was just a technicality.

“Magnus Bane, a pleasure to meet you,” the man spoke and his voice stirred memories that were far from faded and the quick touch of their hands did things to Alec that he was sure his mother wouldn’t approve of. He felt the emptiness as they let go of the handshake and his mom started talking.

“I’m hoping Magnus takes on the job and renews the office for you. With your dad gone, I thought this was the next step, son,” his mom hesitated and he turned to give her his full attention. “You will soon be in a position that requires a certain image and I’m sure Magnus can help create it, hope you don’t mind my meddling,” his mom was speaking to him in such a low voice now that he moved closer to her and took her hand, kissing it. He wasn’t usually that affectionate in public, but when he looked sideways, Magnus had his back turned, giving him and his mom some privacy. 

“It’s okay, mom, don’t worry. I wish you’d told me earlier, I would’ve arranged something,” he said looking around. He remembered that place since the days of Grandpa Lightwood and how he used to run around and play hide and seek with his siblings there. It definitely brought good memories and still couldn’t believe it was to be his office soon. 

“Nonsense,” she dismissed him as she gave him a thorough look that made Alec smirk. That was Maryse back in charge, checking his outfit and his grooming, making sure he was up to her standards and ready to take on the world. That she was at the office with the plans of changing it was also part of it. She was reclaiming her place as the matriarch. She was head of her life, their business, and her household. He liked that. After everything his dad had put her through, Alec was certain his mom deserved some solace and if working on the office was going to help her, then he was going to oblige. “Now, the thing we need to discuss is how you can keep working. I checked and you have a few days off and then you can do the rest from your place…”

Okay, perhaps she was getting carried away with the being in charge thing, Alec thought. He had to do a few things before finalizing taking over the office and now with the renovation, he thought it’d be a good idea to take his time with it too.

Alec tuned her out and turned to look at Magnus. He definitely liked what he saw, and the more he looked at him the more he liked it. Magnus was wearing black pants with suspenders hanging on the sides from his waist, a dark purple patterned shirt with the sleeves buttoned up, and a dark blue vest that hugged his shape beautifully. Just the thought of what he knew was underneath it all made his own body shiver. When he turned back to his mom, she was still talking, this time on the phone, which gave him time to talk to Magnus, who was watching him now, with as much curiosity as he himself was feeling.

“So...Magnus…” he started and stopped immediately. The fire in Magnus’ eyes was as lively as it had been at Pandemonium and then at his home. There weren’t many places in his apartment that they hadn’t christened that day. Alec had loved each and every time they’d touched. It had been exciting and hot. Magnus had encouraged him to feel more, had shown him new ways of doing things. He had opened the door to so much more. Just the thought of it made Alec feel pleased and so, he covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a smirk.

“So…?” Magnus asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Alec Lightwood? I knew you came from money but...wow…” he said, making him blush. Alec felt Magnus’ voice slither down his skin as if it were a caress and he enjoyed every second of it. Although, in hindsight, that was probably not the best idea. The man’s voice was an invitation he would never refuse and the memories of their time together were encouraging enough for him to stop himself. His mom was but a few feet away.

The thought of Magnus working for them also made him retreat, what with the whole conflict of interest the situation would bring. Having Magnus working for his mom tipped things in a way he wasn’t expecting. Hell, nothing happening right then made any sense. He knew his mom would try to do something with the divorce and the succession of things, having the office renovated and Magnus in charge was a complete surprise. On one hand, she was erasing every sign of his Dad around them, on the other, he wanted more of Magnus but he wouldn’t act on it while they were paying him for his services. 

There was also the deal with his father and the Morgensterns. For the past half year, Robert had become increasingly annoying about Alec meeting and possibly establishing a relationship with their heir, Jonathan. Alec knew better than that. His position at the top of a financial company in New York gave him access to information people wouldn’t have paid attention to beyond knowing they were rich, which the Morgensterns were. Valentine, the patriarch had made certain that his family would be properly looked after for years to come. Why they were so interested in hooking them up was beyond his wildest dreams.

He couldn’t deny that Jonathan Morgenstern was a handsome man, and was probably clever and might event have every single thing that would make him appealing, but Alec wasn’t interested. Just two words with him and he’d found him dull. 

He simply hated the whole situation.

Robert, his dad, had always been someone he respected. His one mistake? Not being honest with them and having had an affair with a woman, Anne-Marie Stillwater, whom he had met at Pandemonium. The family had almost canceled their membership at the club but Maryse had talked them out of it. That he had gone there last week was just proof of his exhaustion. That he had met Magnus there had definitely been a perk.

His dad had even talked about marriage and since it was legal for two men to get married in New York he’d been quite pushy. Alec had seen Jonathan once in his life and couldn’t deny he had this sort of old, decadent beauty you couldn’t find on your everyday man but his eyes were cold and distant. Alec knew the man had grown up without his mom who had died at his birth and had been raised by Valentine alone, but still.

Alec only needed to look around the room to stop having unpleasant thoughts and find Magnus completely taken by his job, talking to his mom, and making notes in his iPhone and iPad, he didn’t know which one; he saw Magnus using both as he showed things to his mom and they discussed things. 

He felt his body responding to Magnus again. He wanted to go and stand there next to him, perhaps bring him closer to him, get lost in his scent. Alec heard him laugh with Maryse and he crossed his arms for a little while, just watching them get along. This was a man who knew his world and was king of it. He commanded any room he was in and already had his mom wrapped around his pinky finger.

Well, both of them had great taste and now that he’d decided to quit his old job and take over the family business, then he might as well let them do.

Alec thought he had to talk to his dad, and the sooner he did, the better. The whole situation was a torn on his side and he hadn’t even told his mom yet, which was a reason for them to meet at the office in the first place. He had no idea she had other plans for their meeting. 

Whatever effect Magnus was having on him had to wait. Even if he wanted to actually get to know the guy and well, spent more time with him, he needed to figure out how to keep his dad away and his family safe.

One way of doing it was getting his hands on the Lightwood finances and see how they were. He had told Aline about getting him a load of information before entering the office, so he was expecting to bring it home anytime soon. Once he had that information he could determine how to continue. His mom wanted little to nothing to do with him and the only reason they were still on speaking terms was Max, his youngest brother. 

His phone pinged and Alec rolled his eyes. His dad had been sending him messages all morning and he needed to answer them before Robert sent a squad to find him. He seemed that desperate lately. 

Too bad it meant he wouldn’t be able to look at Magnus a little longer. 

“Mom, mom, I’ve got to talk to dad. I’ll see you later, okay?” he came to her and kissed her cheek. He closed his eyes to avoid the look Magnus was surely giving him.

“Oh, Alec! Come to the house then, I’ll show you what we want to do here, I’m sure…”

“Mom, it’s okay, I trust you,” he said squeezing her hand, “both of you.” This time he looked at Magnus in the eye and Alec hugged his mom really quick. “Love you. I’ll call you later, okay?”

He turned to Magnus and stretched his hand, and smiled broadly when Magnus took it, shaking it lightly. He hurried out of the office leaving him behind. He had no idea how long the whole renovation was going to take and he still didn’t know how to handle things. It wasn’t like he could just tell his mom he knew Magnus the way he did, because of the wild, satisfying, incredible sex they had just had last weekend after meeting briefly at Pandemonium.

He was already down in the parking lot giving instructions to his chauffeur when he realized he didn’t ask him for his number! Again! He chided himself when he realized it. Damn! The things that man did to him.

 

*     *     *  
  


 

Maryse Lightwood had been charming and so welcoming to him and his ideas that he felt already accomplished already. Usually, people of her stature was more imposing, whereas Maryse was open to what he had to say and her own ideas weren’t so bad. She had a good eye and it was clear to him she had perfect taste, much like Isabelle, whom he’d met thanks to Clary. Whatever it was, he had liked her and he needed to do his best here. 

Having gained the appointment, and now the job was already a huge thing. Now, his personal interest was another thing. For what he understood, it meant a whole new beginning for them, Alec and the family. Maryse was about to make her divorce public, and in hindsight, this was a good project to keep her busy. 

Magnus walked into his office and said hi to Ragnor who was rushing to his office, his thick, alluring British accent greeting him.

“I was hoping to see you early, I take it all went well with the Lightwoods?” Ragnor said as he went straight to the scotch at the minibar Magnus kept at his office. Magnus followed his friend with his eyes and sat down on his chair, taking out his iPad and iPhone and making sure they were both in sync with his desktop.  

The photos started to appear on his screen and he took his notepad out, checking out information and scribbling some more. 

“It was quite alright, Maryse Lightwood knows what she wants and has given me free rein to do as I want, what’s there not to like?” Magnus’ sounded excited and he knew from Ragnor’s smirk that it showed.

“Numbers, my friend, give me numbers,” Ragnor asked and Magnus turned his whole body towards him.

“Think any number, she’s making it happen,” Magnus put his hands together on the desk and gave Ragnor his full attention. “The place was like walking in a time capsule to the seventies making a horrible combo with a mismatched decoration. I’ve got a lot to do there but it’ll be amazing by the time I’m done,” his confidence was also high and he felt it. He knew he’d made a great impression in both Maryse and Alec Lightwood and he was proud of both. The former because a recommendation from her could mean some of the most prominent families in New York would hear about him and his job and the latter, well, there was still so much more he wanted to learn about Alexander Lightwood himself, that whatever points he might earn with him were mighty appreciated.

He turned toward his Mac and made sure every picture was in there and then he started a slideshow letting Ragnor know about some ideas right away. The rest would have to wait. 

He noticed how Ragnor cringed at some of the things in the office and wondered how Maryse and even Izzy would have put up with it. Men had always been more minimalistic and would care about decoration less than women would. 

_ My sister’s idea, she’s the one who loves to decorate and do stuff. I just sleep here. _

Magnus smiled to himself and stood up, going to get a drink for himself. 

“This is going to take a while, but I’m sure you can work your magic and bring it to life. A new era will begin!” Ragnor said, exaggerating his gestures and putting his hands in the air. “Let me know what you need and when and to whom should I send all the legal documents and the bills. I’ll talk to Catarina to get ready with the samples and suppliers info. I think we’ve got a couple of new people eager to work for us.”

“Will do, is dinner on Friday still on?” Magnus asked as he stood next to his friend. Ragnor had a big smile on his face then and Magnus reciprocated. 

“Raphael’s ready for the grand opening, so yes, dinner is still on and then we’ll open Dumort a week after that. You’ve got your invitation, don’t you?” Ragnor asked and he nodded. “Are you sure you don’t have anyone you’d like to invite?”

Magnus thought about it for a second and shook his head. Inviting Alec wouldn’t be a good idea, not right then when there was the re-decor of his office. He couldn't let anything interfere with this chance. His company needed it, his friends and co-workers counted on him, he couldn’t blow it. However, he did want to see Alec more often, spend more time with him. He definitely had to figure something out.

“I don’t have anyone in particular, but get me some invites, I’ll see who I can give them too. Maybe the Lightwoods would go? I don’t know, Clary’s friends with Isabelle, so, maybe they’ll like to go,” Magnus said shrugging and he noticed Ragnor’s smile grew bigger.

“Raphael would love all the attention, and the higher the clientele, the better for him, I’ll tell him to send you some invites tomorrow,” Ragnor gave Magnus a quick hug and turned as he reached the door. “Let me know what you need. Do you need Dot to stay working late tonight?”

“No, let her go. I’ve got this. Ask her to finish that report of the other projects for tomorrow first thing in the morning. I need to focus on this right now.”

After Ragnor left, Magnus took a sip of his drink and looked out of his window. He loved the view, the beautiful brick buildings in front of him. He was happy with the office-slash-workshop they have built for his company. He was incredibly content with how things were progressing. His business was growing. He had Dot working as his assistant, Catarina got the suppliers and the crew ready to work, and Ragnor was in charge of all the administrative stuff. He can devote himself to create and having reached that point always made him happy. Magnus felt he had achieved a lot, and was at the brink of so much more. 

He finished his drink and left the glass on his desk. As he sat down to check the pictures and start sketching some more, he noticed that the pictures following the one on the screen were not following the series, and when he clicked on it, he brought his hand to his mouth, covering it.

He hadn’t realized he’d taken pictures of Alec as he was there, watching it all, even him. There was a picture of him smiling at his mom when he said goodbye. He used the command key as he selected the pictures and moved them to a folder he didn’t name. Then he thought better about it and hid it under his personal files. Catarina used his computer whenever she wanted and he wanted to keep this to himself: the awesome Saturday he’d spent with that man and the fact that he knew him.

Magnus leaned on his chair without taking his eyes off the screen. He grabbed his mouse and open the recently hidden folder and opened it. Alexander Lightwood was a very handsome man and he knew it. He could recall every muscle, how his skin felt under his touch, how his own skin responded to him. Magnus moved in his seat and closed the folder. Thinking back of that day wouldn’t help him and he needed to focus. 

He stood up and grabbed his phone. It was almost noon, perhaps Cat would be up for lunch.  
  


 

*     *     *  
  


 

 Dinner with his dad had been horrible, to say the least. Robert had started by berating his children for taking their mother’s side, which granted, they could’ve been less vocal about it, but still. Alec had just drunk from his water and had listened to his tirade. There was still something about his dad, and why he was so into marrying him to Jonathan Morgenstern that he didn’t understand but he was more determined than ever to not do what he was told. 

There was a time when he at least listened to them and although he had tried to follow their lead, he’d found that it was easier for him to listen to them and then just do whatever he had intended in the first place. During those years he’d also found out how miserable his mom had ended up being. She’d never complained to anyone, however, there had been times in which he’d seen the tears and the pain she was through. Their love, she confessed to him once, had been over for a while, but by then his father was flaunting his new relationship without caring about who knew or how. Hell had just broken loose when Izzy had found out and her fairytale life had come to an end. She’d felt as betrayed as their mom and little by little they had all walked away from Robert. 

Many things had changed for his family and among all of them, with the Lightwood children gathering around his mother more times than not, opening a wider gap in their relationship with their dad. And when Robert had gotten back, he’d done so with a whole discourse on the advantage of having Alec get married to the Morgenstern boy. 

He’d refused to do so back then as adamantly as he’d refused at that very moment.

Alec had never seen his dad be so mad at him. Not even when he’d had made sure his mom got a pretty good cut of the Lightwood money out of the divorce. He’d made sure to invest it and put it in safe bonds and stocks while having enough cash flow every month, and he’d put a good part of that money in the trust fund their parents had opened for Max after he’d been born. Izzy, Jace, and he were good by then, all with successful careers, but his mom still gave them some. 

Maryse would never stop looking after them, and the least he could do was return the favor. Right then, the only thing he wanted to do was stay away from his dad. 

“Don’t call me over this again, okay, Dad?” he said and stood up, leaving his food untouched.

“You’re making a big mistake, son! You need to listen to me!” Robert retorted, angry, his face red. Alec looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

“What I need to do is get out of here. Be in our lives as our dad or don’t be at all, I don’t really care that much! Just stay out of my business, okay?” Alec gave his dad another look and he walked out of the restaurant. He called Underhill on his way out and asked him to pick him up at the Starbucks a couple of blocks from the restaurant. He needed to walk and calm down. There was a lot he had to do now with the renovations in the office and his last two weeks at the financial firm. Hodge, his boss, hadn’t been that happy when he had quit but as an old friend of his mom, he’d understood Alec needed to take care of the family. 

Although his parents’ divorce wasn’t known yet, it was just a matter of days. His dad was probably about to announce his upcoming marriage and well, he, his siblings, and their mom were going to be fine. They were Lightwoods, even his mom if only by marriage, and their resilience wasn’t going to change. 

“Hey, Steve, what’s going on?” Alec said as he took the phone out of his pocket, “a vanilla macchiato, please,” he said to the girl on the counter.

“I’m almost there, Aline called earlier and asked me to pick up some boxes for you, so I have them in the car,” the man told him and Alec nodded as he sat on an available table, waiting for his order. 

“Some boxes? Is that about the family’s finances?” Alec asked. He’d been waiting for that info but wasn’t sure he was going to get it anytime soon.

“More like a lot. I’ll help you get them to the house and then I’ll be off to see Raj unless you need me for something?” Alec could hear the sounds of cars passing and he shook his head as he heard his name being called. He stood up to pick up his order and smiled at the phone number on the cup. He mouthed the word gay and pointed at himself and gave the girl a big smile as she blushed and covered her face. He walked out of the place taking a sip of his drink and continued his conversation. “Do I want to know what just happened?”

“I’ve got a number from the barista at Starbucks,” he said as he reached the street, “too bad she’s not my type.”

“And I bet she looks nothing like the guy from Pandemonium, right?” Steve said and Alec was grateful when the car turned up on the corner. 

“By the Angel, don’t remind me!” Alec began and was glad when the car pulled over and he got in, hanging up, “I haven’t told you, have I? The guy from Pandemonium is Magnus Bane and mom just hired him to do my new office over,” he leaned back and closed his eyes enjoying his drink. 

“Wow...I know you don’t believe in coincidences, but wow…did you tell your mom about him?” Steve asked and Alec sat up shaking his head. 

“God, no! Let me have this, please,” he said in a childish voice, to which Underhill replied by laughing. Their friendship had stood for years, and he didn’t mind the other laughing at him. Steve had become his chauffeur once he could stand on his own and earn himself a living, as his dad retired from serving at the Lightwood house. He was just grateful he had someone he could trust, particularly on matters like Bane. He just didn’t want his family to find out just yet. “About the boxes…”

“I’ll get them upstairs, don’t worry. Have you thought about how you’re going to work once Mr. Bane starts with the do-over?” Steve asked and he could feel his eyes over the rearview mirror. Alec looked out the window, lost in his drink for a moment. 

“I’ll do it from home. I do have a couple of weeks at Hodge’s firm, and then I can work from here, I need to work on a few things first,” he answered and he realized he’d just slumped his shoulders tiredly. 

“Have you considered going on vacation? I mean, I don’t remember you ever taking one,” Steve asked as they arrived at the building and used the remote to open the underground basement. He hadn’t answered the question and found himself still quiet when his chauffeur and friend sent him to his apartment and took care of quite a few boxes by himself. 

Alec had simply thanked him and had gone upstairs.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Underhill had just said. He knew he was right, he didn’t remember when the last time he’d been on vacation was. Transitioning from one place of work to the other could give him some time off, but he still felt there was something off and he needed to find out what it was. He took his coat off and left it on the headrest of his couch and threw the empty coffee cup in the bin. He then checked the fridge and warmed up some leftovers from the Thai takeout the night before, which he ate in silence after warming them up a little. Underhill came and went a few times until the boxes were left in his studio. They said their goodbyes and Alec asked him to pick him up the next day a little late. He was having breakfast with his mom according to the text message he’d just gotten from her. 

When he came upstairs to his bedroom, he couldn’t stop looking at the bed. He’d never brought a hookup home. Well, on one hand, he wasn’t one for one night stands and yet, he’d gotten one just a few days ago and when he’d seen the guy again and it had been a little strange but not bad. Magnus was a sight, and remembering that night—and day, really—hadn’t been such a bad thing. It’d stopped him from following a stupid train of thoughts and right then, it was keeping the memory of his dinner with his dad at bay. 

Alec took his clothes off and left them in the hamper in the bathroom. He walked into the shower naked and as he opened the shower head, he let all the worries from that day go down the drain with the water. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over his body, the soft layer giving him some comfort. 

It had been a tiring day, from going to the office to meeting his mom, to the afternoon at his job, to the dinner he had with his dad. He went through his day, trying to find the good out of the whole thing, and found little to nothing. Well, apart from his mom´s brilliant idea of redecorating the Lightwood office, which truth be told, was in dire need of a do-over, there was nothing really worthy. He opened his eyes as he leaned on his left arm against the wall under him. Magnus had been there, in a place that was to be his and would be the one changing it.

He groaned at the thought of Magnus Bane. In the same room as he was. Again.

Alec didn’t stop his hand as it slithered down his body and onto his groin, he grabbed his half awaken member and stroked it, the soft flesh giving way to pleasure painfully slowly.

Alec thought of Magnus in his bed just a few days ago; his face as they pleasured each other, how he had asked for more and had given him in kind. He had never felt that sort of freedom with anyone before and his past couple of relationships hadn’t had that kind of trust. He didn’t even know if he had ever wanted anyone that much. Alec moaned as his knees weakened. They had had sex in that same shower, a couple of times actually, and it had been so hot and so good that he couldn’t stifle the groan coming from him as he felt his hand warm and his body on fire from wanting Magnus all over again. 

He showered again, this time with cold water and after getting dried, he went to sleep,  naked as he was, and dreamed all night of one Magnus Bane.

 

*     *     *  
  


Magnus walked into his home and left his keys in the nearest bookcase by the door, he turned on the lights in the kitchen and looked for something to munch on. Dinner had been good, Ragnor was content with the numbers, and Catarina would start putting together a few recommendations as far as furniture and pictures for the Lightwood office. A couple of other projects were ready to be released to their owners and they were to do so in the next few days, which meant he wouldn’t see Maryse until then. 

For now, he was happy to have had his quick start with the project along with the pictures of the ever handsome beauty that was Alec Lightwood. 

He found some ice cream in the freezer and took the whole pint and a spoon with him. He turned back for a second and grabbed a kitchen cloth to put the ice cream on while he watched some TV. 

Magnus changed into comfortable clothes as he looked for the remote. There wasn’t much to watch in the regular programming apart from depressing news he’d overheard around all day. So, he logged on his Netflix account and chose a random series to watch. Not so random, he thought, Will Yun Lee was in it and he really liked his style. The futuristic series caught his interest for a long time. He finished his ice cream and even got himself a blanket.

Joel Kinnaman also caught his attention with his height and broad shoulders. It reminded him of Alec, a man who was probably equally tall and had the build to start in a sci-fi show of his own. He had the body and the looks to make it successful. And he could act too, how else could he not give away the fact that he knew him. Perhaps he wouldn’t tell his mother about Magnus, but hadn’t he done the same? He didn’t tell Ragnor or Catarina about Alec and their time together. Not a word. And the folder with Alec’s pictures? He didn’t mention that to them either.

He thought about calling Raphael and tell him all about it but decided against it. It was better if he kept it all to himself. He was working for the Lightwoods and he had to be as professional as possible. Even if it meant the frustration he was feeling right then.

Alec had been an incredible partner in bed. He had given as much as he had received. The thought of Alec’s warm mouth around his aching length made Magnus shiver as his legs parted unwittingly. 

Magnus felt like he couldn’t help himself. Alec Lightwood was, most definitely, the definition of seduction. From his expensive, well-worn clothes, to the way he walked, to his voice, and damn those hands which had grabbed him and touched him in all the right places. Magnus moaned then as his hand moved to his crotch and he couldn’t hide his state.

He would love to have Alec between his legs again. His lips burned from the desire to kiss the other man, to lick and suck right where he’d learned Alec liked it best. 

Magnus didn’t even try to stop himself from the pleasure building in his groin. He had loved what Alec and he had done just a few days ago. He would love to repeat it over and over, for as long as was possible. He’d love to get to know him, learn the things that made him happy and keep him like that: satisfied, happy, and fulfilled. 

At least he hoped he’d given Alec that back then.

Magnus felt his hand wet and warm as he moaned Alec’s name and felt content in a way. He wanted more and he knew it. Too bad there was a conflict of interests right then and he truly wanted to bring his work and his brand to the top and this contract with the Lightwoods would do just that. 

He stood up, dirty and messy as he’d ended and threw his pants and kimono onto the dirty laundry hamper. He took a quick shower and made sure to throw away the empty carton of ice cream before going to bed, his Netflix series forgotten for another time.

 

*     *     *  
  
  


Alec was utterly disappointed. It was his last Friday at his job and he had been so busy he hadn’t been able to even go to Pandemonium as he had intended and was so frustrated that getting off on memories of Magnus wasn’t enough. For some reason, he just couldn’t get him out of his mind, and it didn’t matter what he was doing, he always went back to him. However, there was still so much he had to do at Hodge's before he could leave that he felt stuck there.

He was working on his at the firm even though he was supposed to have that day off. The worst part had been that he hadn’t seen Magnus since that day when his mom had introduced them properly. Whenever the man’s people were in the office whether measuring and dismantling it, he hadn’t been there. He’d already met Catarina, whom he’d liked and had actually had a pretty nice conversation with, but that had been it. Magnus was MIA and he had wanted to see him, even if that was all he was willing to do right then.

Hodge had also multiplied his work by dividing it among as many people as possible and he had to make final reports for each of them. Alec had been in meetings and whatnot, just leaving all the financial affairs to every person in charge of them. Sweet revenge from Hodge, he thought. After all, he had the biggest portfolio in the company and there was more than one client who had already properly started the paperwork to leave the firm just to follow him to his new place.

Well, it was a price he was willing to pay. A few hours from then and he’d be a free man for a couple of weeks at least. Alec sighed as he moved his hands through his hair. That was the last folder for the day and he was happy when his phone pinged and there was a message from Izzy.

_ <Got tickets to a new club tonight. Be a dear and come with us.> _

_ <Izzy...I’m exhausted…> _

_ <I know! Which is why you’re coming with Clary and me. It’s a friend’s of a friend’s place, and we got a VIP table.> _

_ <Where is it?> _

_ <Dumort. Go home, get some rest, and get ready. Dress casual but make yourself delectable.> _

_ <Izzy!> _

_ <Alec, you might score tonight, so do it.> _

_ <Izzy! Stop!> _

_ <Go get ready then, I’ll call you when I’m on my way.> _

Alec walked out of the office and the people still there came to say goodbye. He was grateful for their kindness and for having put up with him all those years. Some had been there since he’d started when he’d just graduated from college. Others were newcomers he’d help train. Regardless, they had been nice to him and they had even decorated his office with goodbye messages and had given him from bottles of liquor to chocolates to flowers. Underhill had almost had a heart attack carrying things around the city all day. He’d sent the flowers to Izzy and his mom, and the sweets to Jace and Max. After the longest time in his life, he finally said his goodbyes and left.

He was truly exhausted by the time he made it to his place.

Alec went straight to his room, removed his tie and jacket, and collapsed in bed. He’d asked Underhill to let him sleep for a couple of hours, so the man was staying downstairs watching TV or something as he’d just slept. He knew he was tired but hadn’t realized just how much. However, this kind of tiredness wasn’t so bad. He had already decided to have a few days off, the office wouldn’t be ready for another couple of months at least, and he’d have the time to rest. It was all good, or at least that’s how he felt.

After Underhill called him to wake him up, he dismissed him for the night and he took a long shower. The hot water caressed his body letting him relax and he was soon out, a towel around his waist and looking for proper clothes to meet his sister and their friend.

By the time Izzy called him, he was finishing getting ready. He had chosen to wear all black for the night. He put on a simple t-shirt with a pair of black pants and one of the designer jackets Izzy had gotten him, that one, he thought when he looked at it, had been a gift for his last birthday and he’d always found it quite comfortable. He could do casual, he told himself, as he checked his hair on the mirror for the last time and put on his Armani cologne on. He had trimmed his beard to perfection and when he moved his head to the sides he made sure he was really ready, smirking content.

“I’m on my way to the door, so tell me you’re either here or almost here,”  Alec said holding his iPhone to his ear as he looked at his watch one more time.

“We’re around the corner, so perfect timing!” Izzy said on the other side of the line and Alec smiled broadly. He liked it when she was punctual and although he was still reluctant about going out, he was now officially off work for two weeks, depending on the work of the office, so he really didn’t have much to worry about. 

“I’m here,” he said once he was on the street and Izzy’s black BMW pulled over and her own chauffeur opened the door for him. Alec greeted him and they exchanged a couple of words before he got on. 

Izzy, as always, was flawless. She was wearing a beautiful tight red dress that matched her lips and had her hair picked in a ponytail. Next to her was Simon, her boyfriend and probably future husband, if he could read them well. He was as good as they came and he was glad they had found each other. Simon was wearing black like him but he had a red shirt matching Izzy’s dress in a way and was wearing a leather jacket instead of a suit like him. 

“How are you, Alec?” Simon asked and Alec gave him a big smile. He told them about work, how everything had ended at Hodge’s and even mentioned a couple of clients who had already quit the firm to go with him. Simon was a good listener and he was thankful. He was usually quieter, yet this time, he felt free in a way. Underhill was right, it had been a long time since he’d been on vacation.

“Good for you, big brother,” Izzy said as she took his hand in one of hers and didn’t let go of Simon’s with the other. 

They talked for a little longer. Alec found out from Izzy that his dad had decided not to contact them for the time being. He’d told them he needed time to think things through. It appeared as if his words had had an effect but he didn’t know if that was true in the slightest. All he wanted right then was to really enjoy his time off. 

He’d decided he was going to let go. He wouldn’t think about Magnus. He wouldn’t think about his dad or his old job. These next few weeks were going to be the beginning of the rest of his life. He would take care of his family’s finances, he’d make sure Max, his little brother, had the best education possible and that things were okay for his mom. He wanted to make sure everything was going to be good for her. However, he would put everything behind, for now, would go to this new club and would have fun.

At least, Izzy and Simon were having a good time, as they were talking about whatever they had been doing during the day and he shut them off as they did so. It was soon when they were pulling over and Clary climbed on the car, and they squeezed to open space for her, with her ending up sitting on Alec.

“I swear if I didn’t like you…” Alec said rolling his eyes and faking being annoyed as she snuggled against him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank goodness, Alec. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you didn’t like me,” Clary answered, giving him a big smile, the kind that always warmed Alec’s heart and which she usually gave so freely. “Have you heard from Jace?” she asked and it was Izzy who answered then.

“He must be there waiting for us already. We’ve got the invitations here and he knows we’re on our way,” Izzy patted her purse and Simon kissed her hair. Those two were sickening in love and although Alec rolled his eyes and pretended to gag, he was happy for them. Simon was a good man and loved Izzy deeply. Funny thing was, Izzy loved him back, and that match, as unlikely as any outsider could think it was, worked for them. The big smile on their faces and the glint in their eyes were a telltale. It was equally beautiful to the smile Clary and Jace had whenever they were together.

Alec was the one who was still single. He wanted to think that the one for him was out there somewhere. He had forgotten what it was like to be in a relationship. To go out on dates and have someone around in your house that would make you feel all smiles and happy all the time. The one person that came to mind was Magnus and the time they spent together and that took him by surprise. He closed his eyes as he held tighter to Clary’s waist while they were riding to the club and they kept talking. He nodded here and there, but his thoughts were inevitably on Magnus. 

That weekend had been not only good and satisfying and perfectly sexy. They had talked in between the sex. He’d discovered an intelligent, funny man. He had liked him so much more after that. Alec had shut him up a few times by kissing him, not because he was boring and he couldn’t be bothered listening to him, but because he couldn’t stop doing it. Magnus’ lips were inviting and he hadn’t had enough of them. Seeing him in his office hadn’t helped to the sudden longing he felt. 

By the time they made it to the club, Alec was feeling a little upset. He wanted to see Magnus again and yet, he had no idea how to make it happen. He hadn’t run into him in the past few days and he hadn’t really had any time to be at the office long enough to see him. 

Coming out of the car had them laughing. Jace was there waiting for Clary and when he held her hand to help her get on her feet, their eyes were full of love and their kiss was the sweetest. Alec saw them from the car and felt happy for them. Jace and Clary were very much in love and both of them deserved it.

Alec came out after Clary and when he turned to help Izzy come out, she gave him a quick pat on the cheek and then ran her hand through his hair. She then smoothed his jacket and gave him an approving look. Simon was beaming next to Izzy and the way they held hands so warmly and lovingly, got straight to his heart.

They went to the door skipping the line and Izzy handed in a couple of envelopes to the man at the entrance. He used a black light over the paper on the invitations and checked Izzy’s name written on them as well as the number of people in their party and table. Once he confirmed the group was complete, he moved to the side and they were suddenly facing a woman wearing the tightest pants Alec had ever seen and a long coat that was cut in the front to the pelvis and went all the way down to the floor on the back. Her makeup was dark and yet the smokey eyes suited the blue of her eyes and the dark plum on her lips. She gave them an approving look, her eyes lingering on Alec and then she opened the door for them, bowing a little as she welcomed them into Dumort.

The club was the epitome of luxury and eccentricity. It seemed taken out of a goth movie with its decoration in red, black, and silver. Seats and walls were covered in velvet and leather and had intricate patterns that were pleasing to the eye. The place was elegant and gave the air of what a vampire den could possibly look like a century ago while its characters were over the top. Well, he thought, Simon was going to go on and on about it for weeks, he was sure. Alec could see people dressed in every kind of attire, from steampunk vampires to queens and kings of long-forgotten castles, to designer clothes and expensive perfumes all mingling together as one.

Alec liked the fact that the music although loud was good enough that they could still speak to each other without yelling. There were a few people dancing to the cadence of the music playing and he noticed how their movements gave way to a sensuality he had never seen displayed in public. 

Jace patted Alec on the back and they exchanged a few words, making him forget about the club altogether. Jace never let go of Clary’s hand while Izzy clung close to Simon. Watching them wasn’t really helping Alec that night. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t like Clary or Simon or as if he wasn’t happy for Jace and Izzy. Watching them happy and in love was just making him realize how lonely he’d been lately and that made his chest hurt in a very different kind of way. He suddenly thought of Magnus, and it was unexpected and it hit him with such longing that he could do nothing but nod at Izzy as she grabbed him from the arm so that he looked at the big stage and the artists getting ready to perform there.

Dumort smelled of expensive alcohol and food. Alec saw people being fed and others drinking wine from each other’s neck—it looked like it to him from where he was—, he saw a man take some wine in his mouth and pour it directly onto another’s. A woman was being served in a chair that looked more like a throne and she was gracing her servant by swiftly moving his hand down his jawline. 

If Pandemonium was a place that catered to your every whim, Dumort seemed the kind of place to cater to your every fetish, he thought. Everything looked elegant and intimate, adding that kind of privacy to the ambiance in spite of its openness.

The main place was a wide circular shape which had booths and tables around while the center only had a few tables on the sides, leaving ample room for dancing. The singers started to play, changing the tone and setting a new pace for everybody, and the combination of voices made him think of a Norwegian group he used to listen to back in the day. Some people started dancing on the dance floor and when the music changed tempo, more people joined them.

There were a couple of staircases around the center of the circle and they led to a second floor he hadn’t noticed before as the space seemed wider. On a second look, Alec realized there was only a bit of the second floor that was covered and he wondered why. Not that he was an architect or knew anything about it, but it looked—different. There were a couple people dressed like the woman at the entrance, at the bottom of each stair seemingly guarding them. These had the necks of their shirts lifted upward and their hair perfectly coiffed in elaborate hairdos.

Alec nodded at Jace who was showing him the way and they did a bit of more small chat before they made it to one of the stairs Alec had noticed before. This time, when this other man—whose name was Quinn, or at least that was what he understood when he introduced himself—checked the invitations, he gave them a metal bracelet that simply said Dumort and had a barcode.

“You have a tab open, Miss Lightwood. Master Raphael has you and your friends on the VIP list and the tab will be directly linked to you unless you would like to change that. Whatever you order, just let the servers scan the code and it will go straight to your tab. Welcome to the VIP lounge at Dumort.”

The man moved to the side and stretched his hand, offering it to Izzy and then to Clary, helping them up the stairs. Alec saw them giggle and then Jace, Simon, and he followed them. The handrail was of thick dark wood and the walls were covered in patterned black and silver. As they got to the second floor, they noticed it was shaped like a half moon. The place was divided into some sort of booths, no more than a handful, and there was plenty of space to dance in front of the balcony while still leaving room for people to move back and forth to their tables. Restrooms were at the end of the floor, both to the right and to the left, by the staircases which gave access only to the people who wore the bracelets they were given.  So far, they were the only ones there, Alec noticed. 

As the others chose the middle booth, Alec took a moment to admire the club from there. There were chandeliers hanging beautifully from the ceiling. There were paintings of all kinds hanging high on the walls. There were more people coming in and occupying the tables below and people kept filling up the dance floor. Alec could see people dancing close together, sensually, and it was perhaps the inviting ambiance of the place what made them act so freely. So far, he liked the place. It was different from Pandemonium and that was good enough for now. He hadn’t seen anything remotely out of the ordinary and yet, Dumort was anything but.

“Good evening, I am Maia and I will be your server for the night. There is a button on the table which you can press and I’ll know you need me in case I’m not around,” Alec walked closer to them listening to what she was saying as she placed some drinks on the table. She also left a menu for them to choose any other drinks they might want. Alec nodded to her in acknowledgment and turned again toward the stairs noticing then that they also led to an upper floor. Alec turned to the others as they made a toast and cheered with them even if he felt he was a loose wheel, alone as he was in between the couples.

“Since it’s now official, I’d like to make a toast on my brother,” Izzy began, standing among them with a wide smile on her face, “you’ve decided to take on the family business for the strangest of reasons but we’re grateful. You’ve always been an amazing big brother, you’ve always tried to do well by us and not only me but mom and Max are also very proud of you. And even if he doesn’t acknowledge it, the dad who must not be named is proud too. I wish you all the best, big brother. I love you and I hope to see you happy and in love soon. You’ve been on your own for far too long,” she ended and everybody blurted laughing. Izzy came to him and hugged him and pulled Jace on a siblings hug when the man came close and patted Alec’s back. 

A second later, Clary and Simon were part of the hug too. Alec hadn’t felt so loved in a while. A family was the kind of thing people took for granted and the people there reminded him that he wouldn’t do that even if they would always be there for him, no matter what.

They drank the champagne that Maia had brought and Alec sat to listen to the others talking. Clary was doing great finishing Art School and was already looking for a job as a curator. Simon was still very much involved with his music and was composing and working with a few big names lately. He knew Jace was doing great in the fitness world with his YouTube Channel and all the endorsements he was getting while Izzy still preferred her lab.

He ordered a jalapeño margarita because it reminded him of Magnus and gave Izzy a shrug as she asked him why he wanted to drink tequila that night. He wasn’t going to tell her about Magnus, a man he would love to get to know better. He knew he was pushing aside the possibility of contacting him, after all, he could simply call his mom and ask for his number; however, he felt he still had a lot of things to figure out and there was also the office. He didn’t want to get involved with someone who worked for the family. 

Maia came to them with their order of drinks and she turned to look at Alec with a grin on her face. She was a beautiful African American woman and her hair was coiffed up in a complex pattern while her dress was made of lace and a leather corset. Her makeup was not as heavy as the other servers in the club, although her lips, painted red and shiny, framed a perfect set of teeth.  She was breathtakingly beautiful and he smiled at her when she had his full attention.

“There’s this thing tonight about people matching their drinks, there’s a gentleman in the private area who ordered a jalapeño margarita too and I was told to ask you if you would like to meet him, Mr. Lightwood,” she spoke and Alec was taken by surprise. This was something he had never heard of before, not in this club or any other. Lots of people ordered the same drink every night, everywhere, what was so special about this?

Alec was reluctant to say yes but his curiosity got the best of him. What could possibly go wrong, he wondered and nodded at Maia. It was probably good if he got to know someone, after all, wasn’t he the odd wheel in his siblings sort of double date?

“I’ll be right back,” he told Izzy who was immersed in her conversation with Clary and stood up, following Maia to the far staircase. He was ready to go down and yet she showed him the way up. Alec turned to look at his siblings and their significant others and saw them standing, saying hi to someone.

“Thank you,” he said and got a hold of the handrail, climbing one step at a time until he reached a higher floor. Another  VIP, perhaps. However, this space was smaller than the floor where he and the others were and although there was a table set by the balcony, with an even more amazing view below,  there was an office behind it and he figured this was the management area.

“By the Gods, it  _ is  _ you, Alexander,” he heard a known voice say and he turned to see Magnus standing just a few feet from him. Alec knew he had stopped breathing right then for Magnus was everything he didn’t know he needed at that moment. 

Alec swallowed hard as he whispered Magnus’ name and took a step forward, toward the table. He saw Maia walk back with a martini and his margarita and left them served on the table before disappearing.

He didn’t move. He couldn’t articulate a coherent word and it wasn’t that he was suddenly in love with a man he had spent a day with. It was the desire to move a bit closer to him and stay by his side and get to know him. It was forgetting all the nonsense he’d told himself about not wanting to get involved with him. 

Magnus was wearing black pants and equally black pointed boots. He had a patterned teal and black jacket with a shirt that had ruffles around the neck, his necklaces showing under them and his hair perfectly spiked. He was sure there was color in it. Magnus had his rings on and bracelets and he smiled when he came closer and could appreciate his appearance more. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out when he stood next to him. Alec could feel the other’s breath so close to him that he felt dizzy. He’d been dreaming about this man for weeks, had missed his warm and his touch. There was something about Magnus. Something that pulled Alec toward him and made him want to know more about him. He wanted more of Magnus. 

Magnus offered him his hand and when Alec took it, there was something electrical and magical cursing through him. They intertwined their hands and Alec was soon leaning against the table while Magnus stood between his legs. Alec felt comfortable, like that was where he was supposed to be, not one floor below with the others but here, in the privacy that this place had to offer and with one Magnus Bane close to him.

Magnus let go of his hands then and got closer, forcing Alec to open his legs more to make room for him. Alec put his arms around Magnus’ waist while Magnus put his around Alec’s neck. His breath was fresh and minty and his body was so warm. This was good, he thought. This was very good.

“I thought this was a meet and greet for two customers who ordered the same drink,” Alec said in a whisper against Magnus’ lips. He felt him smirk and lean closer; every thought of staying away from Magnus leaving him as the man closed the distance and kissed him, as hungry and needed as he was himself.

“I heard Maia ordering a jalapeño margarita and I had to be sure, I had to know if it was you,” Magnus answered without stopping and Alec knew right then, that that was what he wanted. To be around Magnus, to kiss him like he was doing, like the world had stopped and there was only the two of them still moving. So, Alec pulled him closer, one arm around Magnus’ waist while the other moved up and held him from the neck.

It was when Magnus moaned slightly that Alec lost whatever little restraint he had. He moved just enough to stand up without breaking the kiss and sat down on a chair, bringing Magnus with him and having him straddle him. Magnus smelled of sandalwood and man. His musk scent driving him insane as he felt exhilarated and alive. Alec forgot about his siblings and their dates, about the tiredness of the day, about his dad and the drama he brought to his life. There was only Magnus Bane and it couldn’t be more perfect. 

He grabbed Magnus’ ass as they rubbed against each other from the closeness and he felt as Magnus’ legs tightening around him. This was perfect, Alec thought. To be with this man who was still a stranger, who was doing over his future office, who held him in the palm of his hand with just one look.

He opened his mouth and searched for Magnus’ tongue, sucking it and becoming reacquainted with it. He kissed his jawline and neck biting slightly so as to not leave any marks. He put his hands under Magnus’ jacket, the silk of his shirt welcoming them as they slithered over his torso to re-learn his body. 

“I had promised to myself not to approach you again, Alexander,” Magnus said looking him in the eye and without letting go. He’d kept his hands around his neck and Alec loved that, something he’d never told anyone. Everything with Magnus was natural, albeit new, and he was determined to enjoy it. Alec didn’t know when and if they’d meet again or what would happen in the future. He just knew that right then, there was this man he wouldn’t mind spending more than a day with.

“I didn’t think I’d just kiss you the next time I saw you, the things you do to me, Magnus,” Alec said, lifting his head slightly to rub his nose against Magnus’ jawline and inhaling deep.

“I work for your mother, I’m redecorating your office,” Magnus started, his hands covering Alec’s neck and face. He knew it was the truth, but Magnus wasn’t working for him. All his ideas of avoiding him were gone. It had been a couple of weeks without seeing him; dreaming of him and touching himself, alone and in frustration, for not having Magnus with him. He wanted him in his house again, in his bed, in his life. He wasn’t afraid to give in, to fall for him, if only the peace he felt by his side was always there. 

“I don’t care about that, not anymore,” he admitted he’d been worried about that too. About what that could mean and how it could affect their careers. He wasn’t working right then and when he did, he was going to do it from a place that would speak Magnus all the time. And that single thought was driving him insane. Alec wasn’t fooling himself, though. This right then was mostly physical. He knew almost nothing about the other. He knew only his name and what he liked in bed. And boy, was that enough information to want to know more.

He knew Magnus loved pain au chocolat. Right.

Alec was about to say something when his phone pinged and he found a message from Izzy. He slumped his shoulders and rested his forehead on Magnus’ own shoulder. The man made him look at him before speaking, “are you here with someone?”

Alec kissed him then, harder and more passionate than before. No, there was no one. There couldn’t be anyone when there was this man who he hadn’t been able to get out of his head. “It’s just Izzy and the others, they have no idea where I went.”

“And I had totally forgotten about your beautiful sister,” Magnus took a step back, letting go of Alec. He then took Alec’s phone and dialed a number. He noticed that Magnus’ phone rang and he smiled. “That’s my number, and now I have yours. I can’t go on another week without seeing you, Alexander.”

“One hour, Magnus. One hour with them, and you and I run away…” Alec said standing up before grabbing Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him thoroughly one more time. 

“Do you have your car with you?” Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. “Good. I’ll text you, so make up an excuse and we’ll leave.”

“Who are you here with anyway?” Alec asked this time. He hadn’t asked before, Magnus might have been there with someone. He felt a bit embarrassed for having assumed things. Perhaps Magnus noticed because he held Alec’s hand tight and made him look at him again. 

“My friends. This place belongs to Raphael Santiago, one of the people closest to me. Actually, me and my team set up Dumort,” Magnus said as his thumb circled the back of his hand reassuringly.

“So, you are the friend of a friend? Izzy mentioned you..sort of...when she told me about the club.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Alexander. So glad.”

“One hour, Magnus, or I’ll go crazy not touching you,” Alec confessed, his chest tightening in a tangle of emotions he was just discovering and that were all too new to him.

“One hour,” Magnus whispered while they kissed one last time. Alec then let go of him and took the margarita from the table, walking back down the stairs and to his family.

 

*     *     *  
  


 

Magnus hadn’t been able to breathe when he heard Maia ask for a jalapeño margarita. It wasn’t that it was an odd request or anything. It was that he remembered it had been the drink Alec had back at Pandemonium and when he asked who it was for and Maia told him when passing by that it was for the VIP lounge, he turned toward the place.

He wanted to know if there was the slightest chance Isabelle had invited her brother, and since he had set the tab on her name, he had no way of finding out unless he showed up at the table and probably embarrassed himself. 

Then he’d come out with the lamest of excuses and had made Maia lie for him but now that he had seen Alec and had kissed him, he didn’t regret a second of it. He’d have to buy Maia a present, perhaps that new corset she’d gushed about when they were deciding their outfits for the Dumort.

Magnus was shaking. He had only needed to hear that someone had ordered a familiar drink and he’d gone crazy. All the things he had told himself about not caring about Alec had gone to pretty much Hell the second he’d seen him. It didn’t matter that he had those pictures of Alec in his office to remember him, but his nights had been lonely after having had a taste of him. He’d even gone to Pandemonium once or twice looking for Alec but had gone back to his loft frustrated and without seeing him.

Nobody had ever made him feel like that. Like he could have the world in his hands if only Alec Lightwood was in his arms. It hadn’t been just the sex, but also how good it felt to just kiss him, how Alec had gotten under his skin with the simplest of looks, and the warmth of his body. There weren’t any Camilles or any other lover that could compare to what Alec had made him feel. 

And they had only spent a day or so together.

_ One hour, Magnus, or I’ll go crazy not touching you. _

Magnus gave Alec enough time to go downstairs and be with this family. He saw a message from Raphael saying he was going to greet his guests and inviting him to accompany him and Magnus sighed. He didn’t know how he would react if he saw Alec again but he had promised Raphael to be there for him. He pulled his jacket down and straightened it and then grabbed his martini, walking down with it.

Raphael nodded to him at the bottom of the stairs and he nodded back. They walked together toward the Lightwood table and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe properly. He scolded himself but seeing Alec laugh wholeheartedly with Isabelle was enough to make him smile broadly.

“Magnus!” Isabelle called for him and he saw the rest of the table turn. As soon as they were there, Clary was hugging him tight and he was hugging her back. Then it was Isabelle and that warmed his heart further.

“So good to see you, Biscuit and you, dear Isabelle look stunning,” he said as he approved her outfit. Simon greeted him as well and he felt good and at ease with them.

“These are my brothers, Jace and Alec, although you and Alec already know each other.”

“Pardon me?” he said in his best voice as he shook Jace’s hand.

“At Alec’s office the other day? Magnus is doing over Alec’s office before he takes over the family business,” he heard her explain and was on autopilot as he greeted Alec with an ‘of course’ that was said lower than he’d intended to. For a moment, Magnus had forgotten it had been Isabelle who had recommended him to Maryse. “Mom is thrilled with everything you’ve come up with so far.”

Magnus smiled broadly at her and nodded at Alec in acknowledgment. He didn’t want to make things more awkward than they were but he doubted he was ready to disclose how he’d really met him.

“This is Raphael Santiago, owner of Dumort and my friend, Raphael, you know Clary and Simon, these are their significant others Jace and Isabelle, and this is Alec Lightwood, Isabelle already told you his office is one of my current projects at the studio.”

Introductions done, they all took a seat. He heard Raphael tell Maia they could open the rest of the VIP area and patted him on the back as he went back to the conversation.

“This place is amazing, Raphael! I never thought anything could top Pandemonium but I guess I was wrong, cheers to that!” Jace said in a cheerful voice and they all followed. Magnus noticed how Izzy was suddenly serious for a second but Simon grabbed her hand and she was back to smiles. He also noticed how Alec gave Jace a look that made him blush. He’d asked him about it when they had the time. 

“We wanted to deviate from anything Pandemonium could be while keeping it classy. We have customers with all kind of tastes and we like to make people happy. I have to admit I wouldn’t have been able to do that without Magnus here, he’s the mastermind behind the scenes.”

“You give me too much credit my friend,” Magnus said, catching everybody’s attention, “you had the vision and the bank account to make it happen. I was just a means to an end,” Magnus ended and Clary squeed a little, lifting her glass to him.

“I’ve known you for ages, Magnus, there’s nothing you can’t do to things look better. You’ve got magic in you and it shows. This is amazing and I’m sure Alec will be thrilled once you’re done with his office,” Clary added and Alec took a big gulp of his drink; he knew because he was paying attention to his every move. Magnus had the grace wave his hand to dismiss her and Izzy joined in the compliments.

“My mom is so thrilled. Everything you’ve sent her blows her mind away, and if she’s liked it, then Alec is going to let it happen. We can’t wait to see the final results!”

In the middle of it all, Magnus was sitting next to Alec and their drinks were as close as they were themselves. He loved that there wasn’t much room in the booth and he was sitting pressed close to Alec who was to his left. Alec smelled so good, he thought as the other’s cologne hit him when he moved. He also noticed Alec was pretty quiet as the others spoke more animatedly. However, his expressions were everything. The way he blushed when he was complimented, the love and adoration that both Izzy and Jace seemed to have for him. 

The conversation took an abrupt change when Clary and Isabelle mentioned their plans for their vacation together with their respective boyfriends and Magnus grabbed his martini to drink some as Raphael excused himself and went to greet the other VIPs coming to the floor, leaving him by himself with the group.

“Alec! You have to find someone yourself so that you can come on vacation with us!” Isabelle said all of a sudden and Magnus felt he was going to choke with his own drink. 

“Stop it, Izzy. You and mom need to stay out of my personal life. Besides, who says I haven’t found someone I like? I might not want to tell you just to keep you out of my business,” he answered and Magnus felt the vodka playing with his head in an instant. 

Alec liked someone? He felt suddenly lost and for a moment he wanted to just go away. What if everything was simply not what he thought? He was coming to terms with the fact that he liked Alec and wanted more and now he liked someone else? He must’ve read things wrong and he couldn’t help but be hard on himself because of that. He would never learn. He would keep making the same mistakes. 

“Alec! You wouldn’t! I’m your sister, you have to tell me these things!” Izzy said in a playful tone and he noticed Alec rolling his eyes. There was something there between the siblings he didn’t understand and he tried to hide his own discomfort. This was definitely not where he’d wanted the night to go. 

“Leave him be, Izzy. If that were true I’d know about it and I obviously don’t, so, I’ll let you know when it is,” Jace winked at her and she pouted at Alec who took a long sip from his margarita. Magnus saw him fumbling for his phone and typing something on it. A second later his own phone pinged and he noticed Alec leaving his upside down on the table. Magnus took his phone out and there was a message from Alec.

_ <Can we disappear now?> _

He snorted at the message and shook his head. They’d said an hour and it had been just a few minutes; besides, he was conflicted now. He didn’t want to think about Alec liking someone else. It was an unsettling thought that bothered him immensely. He wanted Alec all to himself, in any way he could have him, and having seen him had made it all much clearer for him. 

_ <Why don’t you disappear with the one you like?> _

He took forever to answer and avoided looking at Alec as he saw him check his phone. He didn’t want to see Alec’s reaction to his anger and so he took drank from his martini and stood up, saying his goodbyes and promising to be back for another drink later. He was being childish and selfish, he admonished himself. He didn’t want to share Alec with that other person he liked. Magnus wasn’t one to cheat, he knew that, and he didn’t want to be with a cheater either. He felt like he was spinning in a whirlwind of emotions. This was why he didn’t do one night stands. 

Raphael gave him a strange look as he was coming back to the table but he waved him off. He promised he was just going to keep walking around making sure the decoration at Dumort didn’t fall apart but in reality, he all he wanted was not to be around anyone right then. 

_ <That’s exactly what I’m trying to do but if you’re not in the mood, I understand and  respect that.> _

Magnus got Alec’s message when he reached the lower floor and was walking toward the bar trying to get a new drink but got distracted when he turned to look at the stairs and saw Alec walking down almost behind him, but instead of following him, Alec was on his way to the front door. Magnus read the message and what it said. He wanted to believe in it so badly that he closed his hands in fists, annoyed at himself. He took a deep breath and walked out the door after Alec. 

Magnus saw him at the end of the street waiting for a cab and he went to him. Alec had his back to him and Magnus could appreciate his looks even more. He looked handsome if also upset. He wanted to believe for a thousandth of a second that it could be because of him because if it was, he wasn’t going to let Alec go. And it was selfish, having got hurt after what he’d heard, but blondie had said he didn’t know anything about Alec liking someone, so he probably didn’t know about them.

“Alec…” he hesitated as he spoke and the other turned to him for a second and then back to the street. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go anywhere with me, Magnus,” Alec said, his hands on his hips and the streetlights hitting him delicately. He could make his face perfectly and see the rictus on his mouth as he spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he began and Alec looked at him sideways, his left brown rising and he noticed the scar on it flawlessly outlined. “You said you liked someone, I thought…”

“Well, after what happened upstairs I would’ve thought you knew who I was talking about,” Alec retorted. This wasn’t how he’d imagined the night going. After seeing Alec and after kissing the way they did, he was hoping for a night at his loft, with Alec under him or on top of him or in any way that would bring them together, but the two of them, in private. “I don’t like it when my siblings decide to play matchmaker with me. Ever since they knew I was gay, they’ve decided they know better than me, and I’m quite tired of it by now, so I don’t let them know anything about my personal life.”

“That means you like  _ me _ then,” Magnus said as he let out the breath he was holding.

“For a smart guy, you really are clueless,” Alec said and turned to him fully, grabbing him from the waist and kissing him. Magnus put his arms around Alec’s neck and wasn’t afraid anymore.

 

*     *     *  
  


 

They called for an Uber and were holding hands as they walked into Magnus loft. Alec looked around checking every inch of the space and loving it. Like Magnus, it was colorful and vibrant but it all went along just fine. It was exquisite and exotic, a blend of several cultures merged together. It wasn’t as if he knew anything of interior design, it simply looked tasteful and beautiful.

Magnus walked confidently in his space, he took his jacket off and pulled the sleeves of his shirt up. Alec was nervous by just being around him, but it was the good kind of nervous and he knew it. There was so much build up between them, that he just shook his head, determined to see where it all led him. For now, this was where he wanted to be, he had no doubt.

The incident at the club? They’d have the time to talk about it and he would have to find out what it was all about. Magnus wasn’t the kind of guy who seemed insecure, on the contrary; it was definitely one of the things that were more attractive about Magnus, his confidence, his nonchalant way of living. He also knew there was more than met the eye, he still remembered their talks back at his place when they’d first met. There were many layers to Magnus and Alec knew he had every intention to get to know him, even if the road was to be a bit bumpy. 

“Would you like a drink?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, watching him walk to the bar on the side of the living room. He had vodka and whiskey, not much tequila, but he was okay with that. The jalapeño margarita had been a whim, a way to remember having gone to Pandemonium and having met Magnus. Alec took his jacket off and left it on a chair and then turned to find a quiet Magnus carefully checking him out.

“Like what you see?” Alec asked with a lopsided smile and Magnus blinked, smiling broadly. He came to where he was, and Alec took the drink from his hand without taking his eyes off Magnus and drank from it.

“Most definitely,” Magnus answered in a whisper and pointed to the sofa, inviting Alec to sit with him.

The ride on the car had been about Alec’s family. He’d told Magnus about Izzy and Jace while he heard more about Clary and Simon from him. The word coincidence never escaped their lips but destiny seemed to have been a favorite. Alec avoided the topic of his dad and only mentioned how his mom was planning on throwing a party to celebrate the divorce. It was a crazy idea but Alec had just brushed it off as a coping mechanism. 

He had also held Magnus’ hand in his, strong and firm, and he’d felt like he was holding the world when they’d intertwined their fingers. He’d felt good and at home. Like the rush of the past two weeks had been worthy. He had time off now. He could enjoy himself and if he could get to know Magnus better, then, it was perfect timing.

He’d gotten upset too. Not only because of the misunderstanding with Magnus while at Dumort but because his father had messaged him while they were on their way.  _ Call me _ , the message had said and he was sure it didn’t bore any good.

“You seem distracted, Alec,” Magnus said and Alec turned on the sofa, sitting in a way that let him look at Magnus who was next to him. He closed his eyes as Magnus’ hand reached him, putting away a strand of his hair behind his ear. Alec leaned against Magnus’ hand, reveling on the intimate touch.

“I’ll tell you all about it some other day, okay?” Alec answered in a low voice. He closed his eyes as Magnus’ fingers touched his face, just barely. There was something about this man with him, something that called for him aloud. He wanted to give in, to surrender to whatever it was that was happening between them. It didn’t matter if they’d met once or twice, he wanted to know where the whole thing would take him.

“Why not now?” 

“Because it will ruin the mood,” Alec told him in confidence, growing bold in his actions. He put his drink and Magnus’ on the coffee table and brought Magnus closer toward him. The man straddled him, he loved that position, and he rested his head on the sofa. “Don’t ever doubt that I like you, Magnus,” Alec said looking him in the eye as he saw the other’s pained expression.

“Forgive me...sometimes my insecurities get the best of me,” he said and Alec sat straight, hugging him tighter. 

“I’d never take you for someone insecure, you walk into a room and you command it. I’m getting a little jealous of the ones who get to be around you all day,” Alec confessed and left a kiss on Magnus’ chin and then more down his jaw.

“And yet, I’ve been fighting to reach out to you every day since I saw you at your office with your mom,” Magnus was holding on to him from his neck and Alec loved how Magnus’ hands found a way up his hair. Magnus pulled his hair just enough to make him look at him, full of desire as he was, and Alec might have panted just a little then.

“I was finishing my contract at my old job so that I can take care over the family business from now on, besides, I’m sure that between my mom and my sister, you’ve been in pretty good company,” Alec said with a smile on his face that was trying to hide how jealous he actually was of that.

“Perhaps, Alexander, but they are not you, I can’t look at them the way I look at you and I most certainly don’t want them the way I want you.”

Alec moved a little forward and kissed Magnus again, pressing their bodies together a bit more if that was possible and was extremely content when Magnus responded in kind. He could smell him, taste him, feel him and at that moment, there was nothing he wanted more. 

This time, it wasn’t about the desire Magnus had ignited in him the first time they’d met or about learning how Magnus’ body responded to him. He already knew that. He stood up with Magnus still straddled on him and held him from his ass and legs.

“Which way?” he asked against Magnus’ lips and when he simply signaled with his finger, Alec resumed kissing him as he walked toward the room. Once there, he left Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed, a big smile on his lips. Alec started undressing and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He’d never been so bold in his life but there was something about Magnus that made him trust him. Once he was with his pants only, Magnus moved closer to him and grabbed him from the waist of his pants, bringing Alec toward him and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Magnus so bad and couldn’t help it.

Magnus moved his hands down the front of his pants and Alec hissed. He was hard for Magnus. He wanted him to touch him, to bring him to a climax he couldn’t resist. Alec was craving for the rest of his clothes and all of Magnus’ to disappear. Magnus was still looking at him intently, was moving his hands down his crotch and thighs painfully slowly, and he was loving every second of it. 

He took Magnus by the hand and helped him on his feet. Alec kissed him, giving everything he was on that kiss and started to undress him in slow-motion, while Magnus simply let him. Once they were both naked, they looked at each other, admiring their well-built bodies and burning passion.

Magnus made him lay in bed and then joined him. Alec kissed him one more time. He was determined to make the most out of their time together.

 

*     *     *  
  


Magnus wanted to let Alec know how much he liked him. Every touch, every kiss, every caress was for him to show him just that. Magnus felt bad for having said what he’d said in the text message he’d sent him earlier, he should’ve known better; Alec had asked him to go with him and he’d wanted nothing more than that. 

His jealousy had gotten the best of him. However, it wasn’t the time to explain himself. 

They’d have time, he promised to himself. He had Alec’s number now and if the way the man was kissing was any indication, he was as enthralled with him as Magnus himself was.

That was why, when Alec took him in his mouth and buried his fingers deep inside of him, Magnus let go. He enjoyed what Alec was giving him and was there with him in every emotion that came to the surface. He liked Alec, more than he’d be willing to admit aloud. He simply liked him and wanted this right then more than anything. 

So, when the moans escaped his lips, he held tight on to the pillow as he rode his climax and he pulled Alec up for a kiss. Magnus was still overcome by the tremors on his body and still managed to show Alec the night table if only to let him know there were condoms there and recovered enough to help Alec put one on. He loved how hard the other was for him and even though he was spent and satisfied, Magnus didn’t waste time and straddled Alec, ready to give him as much pleasure as he was receiving. 

Listening to Alec unabridged, so open to him, sent shivers all over him. Magnus didn’t know it was possible to desire someone so much and it was more overwhelming because he’d been determined to never let it happen again. Alec, well, he was climbing his walls one by one and their bodies together warmed his soul and he was ready to give in completely.

Alec reached his pleasure and he sought his lips, warm and willing, if only to enjoy the sound of it. He drank his climax, felt high because of it, and let his hips roll once again receiving a loud groan from Alec as a reward.

Magnus let go, called Alec’s name in more than just a way time after time that night and woke up tired but content seeing Alec sleeping next to him his arm across his stomach, keeping Magnus pinned to the bed next to him. 

He kissed Alec’s shoulder and drifted to sleep once again, dreaming of hazel eyes and strong arms who worshiped him all night.


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are finally on the same page. However, sometimes, omitting a true can also be a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't currently have a beta, ergo, any mistake you find here is mine and mine alone.
> 
> If you like the story and feel like it, Live Tweet your thoughts. You can find me as @ariadnem__ in Twitter and/or you can use #unexpectedff so that I can find you.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Act III**

  
  


Alec was in his kitchen having some cereal for breakfast when his phone rang. He looked at his father’s name on the screen and left it there, unanswered. It was too early for him to have to deal with his dad so he left it for later.

His phone pinged one more time and he took it, thinking it was his dad sending him a message but he saw he had a text message from Magnus, and all the tension he was accumulating from his dad, disappeared.

_ <Morning, Angel. Hope you have a lovely day.> _

Alec smiled broadly. That was something they’d been doing for the past few days, texting, Face Timing, anything that would allow them to have some time together. Magnus had a busy schedule and he’d been too busy swapping channels on TV or watching Netflix—that series Magnus had recommended had been pretty good—. He was bored and didn’t even have anything for Steve to do, so, he’d given him some time off as well. He’d mentioned something about using the house in Connecticut and he’d been fine with it. Steve deserved his vacation and he needed to do something about his own.

_ <Looking for something to do before I die of boredom. What are you up to?> _

_ <On my way to your office, we’re tearing down that awful bookcase you had there.> _

His smile grew wider. He definitely liked that Magnus was so into finishing the office and his ideas for it were actually pretty good. His phone pinged again and he frowned when he realized it wasn’t Magnus writing to him but Izzy this time.

_ <Did you see the Times today?> _

Before answering, he opened the news app and checked what Izzy was talking about. There was a socialite article on Robert Lightwood and his new fiancée, Anne-Marie Stillwater. They were announcing their upcoming wedding on the same page and next to the article announcing his divorce from one Maryse Lightwood, albeit months ago. Alec closed his hand on a fist and punched the table, making his cereal bowl tip a little and cursed.

He looked for his mom’s number and called her, she must’ve been awake because she answered at once.

“Alec, it’s alright…” she began.

“No! It’s not! We had an agreement with him, he would NOT announce his wedding for a few more weeks! Why does he have to make everything so difficult?!”

“Alec, darling…what aren’t you telling me?”

He was quiet for a moment then. He hadn’t told his mom about his dad and the Morgensterns and was still reluctant to do it. He also understood why his mom would ask him that, after all, they had always had open communication, anything could be brought up to talk about and since his parents announced the news of the divorce to him and the others, they had all been closer; all but his dad.

“He had to do that one thing, mom. I just can’t believe him,” Alec said over the phone as he stood up and left the rest of his cereal untouched.

“Alec, I know you, and this is not all. What’s going on?” she prodded again and yet he remained silent. He took a deep breath and went upstairs to his room.

“It’s nothing mom, you know he and I don’t see eye to eye, and I can’t let him do this to you,” he told her not really wanting to disturb her with the situation with his dad.

“Then don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Alec, look, we knew this day was coming and it’s here. Your dad will always be your dad and we know what kind of man he is. So, let it go and let’s focus on the family, okay?” his mom said and Alec’s chest hurt. His mom was fine, yes, but at the same time, these kinds of things were not good for the soul and he knew it. His mom was right, though, they did know what kind of a man Robert Lightwood was. “Max has been asking about you, are you still coming for dinner tonight?”

Alec could tell the change in her voice. It wasn’t that she still loved his dad, she was a good, decent woman, but her pride must’ve been bruised if only a little. He said yes and they hung up not too long after that. 

_ <Just talked to mom, the bastard!> _

He texted Izzy and left the phone charging in the kitchen counter. He went to the living room and checked the boxes Underhill had brought for him the other night. He opened one and set to work.

  
  
  


The people at the furniture factory had been incredibly helpful, Magnus mused. Well, after all the work he’d been commissioning lately, they wanted to secure him as a permanent client, and he was more than okay with that. They had been able to replicate a couple of pieces that couldn’t be found anywhere in the world and they’d done it to perfection. He now needed a few other pieces to be able to fit in Alec’s office.

Just thinking of Alec made his insides do somersaults. 

“Hello, Magnus, good to see you here,” Luke Garroway, owner of the company greeted him as he stepped into the office. Luke was a man in his early fifties who still looked in his mid-forties. They’d met a few years ago when he’d just started thinking about opening his own design company and had gotten along at once. Luke always knew what he wanted and made sure to give him the best, even if it wasn’t exactly cheap, but you can’t buy quality at a low price, he thought, so he responded to him in kind and flashed him a big smile. 

“It’s always good to see you, Luke; what are you up to these days?” he asked, genuinely interested and Luke offered him a seat in front of his desk.

“Same old, same old,” the man answered and Magnus nodded, “I hear you’ve got a big project in your hands at the moment,” Luke said and Magnus moving a bit forward in the seat.

“I do,” he answered pulling out a folder from his bag, “we’re renovating an office in Wall Street and I know what I want so I came straight to you, we’re currently changing floor tiles and redoing walls because we’ve just expanded the office by adding a small one that was adjacent to it, and I need a bookcase that could suit the place,” Magnus explained while he showed Luke the blueprints and the pictures of what the office looked like before. 

“Wow, I see what you mean, I like this idea, but what would you think if we add the bookcase only on this area? We can have a small bar here and a few shelves here for family pictures and whatnot, in that way you don’t repeat the pattern and it can bring a different touch to it,” Luke chimed in and he used his stylus to doodle on the iPad.

“Actually, how about this…” Magnus began doodling along with Luke until they agreed on what they wanted and how. They also chose matching furniture from an obnoxiously expensive catalog but the Lightwoods could afford it so he didn’t dwell on that. 

After saying goodbye and agreeing with Luke about coming to the office later that week, Magnus grabbed his phone, finding a message from Alec.

_ <You at the office?”> _

_ <Meeting with a supplier. What are you up to?> _

Magnus didn’t write anything else. He got on the Uber that was waiting for him and started thinking. It would be so easy to go to Alec’s right then. He could call Catarina and let her know he was going to take the rest of the day off. He could show up at Alec’s and have mind-blowing sex with him and they could talk for hours like they’d done many times before already.

He loved how Alec was so oblivious of his beauty or how he wrinkled his nose whenever he smelled something new. He really liked his big hands and long fingers. Everything about Alec screamed perfection. The fact that he matched it with a killer personality had just been a plus. Magnus finally grabbed his phone and wrote something as he saw the three dots telling him Alec was writing something too.

_ <Do you have anything in mind?> _

_ <Meet you at your place?> _

Magnus smiled broadly. It didn’t take long for Alec to reply and he knew he was feeling too happy. This was something he hadn’t expected; a one night stand with a man who was so far off his wildest dreams and which had turned into something more, and he wasn’t complaining. He liked it all. He wanted more.

_ <On my way> _

He could’ve told him he was going back to the office. Magnus could’ve come up with any excuse—not that he needed one because he was really busy—and still, he was going to Alec. He let Catarina know he wouldn’t go to the office after all and just headed home. 

What Magnus really liked the most was that Alec seemed to be in it just as much as he was. Ever since meeting at Raphael’s club, they’d been talking, had spent whatever time they could together and it had only been days. Alec’s heart started pumping harder and he knew the void in his stomach was the good kind.

_ <There’s a spare key in a small hole on the wall hidden by the light, use it to get in> _

His blood rushed to his ears. He’d never told anyone outside his group of friends about that key. Trusting Alec made him do the unthinkable and he wanted to really believe it wasn’t all for nothing. 

Whenever he thought of trust, his mind wandered off to Camille, not that she had been present in his life lately, on the contrary, but she’d been there at a time when he’d needed someone the most and she’d stopped him from doing some crazy stuff. That she’d done it only for her own sake and not because she actually cared, was a different story. That she’d never truly loved him, had meant a great pain to him. 

Alec, was different, though, or at least, he was trying to believe so.

Thinking of Alec made him smile, like for real, he thought. Alec was definitely different. Magnus couldn’t remember having smiled like that at the mention of Camille back when he’d been young and eager to take over the world. Now that he was thirty-six, owner of his own business and in charge of himself, he wanted something more, and deep inside, he knew he wanted it with Alec. Magnus could see the two of them in a few years, sharing the same space, maybe a cat or two. He sighed as the driver brought him to reality when they’d reached his building. He paid the man and walked fast to get to his loft pronto.

Magnus turned the key and realized it wasn’t locked, so Alec must’ve been there already. He walked in and left his bag on one of the chairs in the living room, however, he didn’t see Alec. He heard some noise in his bedroom and then the shower was running, his heart skipping a beat knowing Alec had actually gotten there before him and was using the loft as if it was his.

He walked into the bathroom and saw Alec’s shape blurred by the shower curtain, he could smell his sandalwood shampoo in the room, and he felt his body instantly responding to Alec. It wasn’t only how the man turned him on. It was also how he felt when he was in the same room with Alec, how drawn toward him he was, how much sense they made together. 

“Alexander,” he called and heard him move the curtain just a little, his body perfectly sculpted and wet, and a sexy smile on his face. His breathing hitched at the sight in front of him and he was lost, watching him.

“Sorry, Magnus, I…” he stuttered and Magnus thought it was the most adorable thing he’d heard all day.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked and was rewarded with a big grin and Alec opening the curtain for him to do exactly that. It took him a second or two to react, though. Alec’s naked body was deserving of admiration. “Damn,” he said when Alec joked about covering himself, “don’t do that! I liked what I saw!” he cried before Alec grabbed him from his clothes and made him jump under the shower with him.

  
  
  


When Alec came back home he found an envelope behind the door with his name written on it with red lipstick. He smiled thinking that Izzy did it and closed the door behind him, ripping it open. Inside, there were two tickets to Greece for the following weekend and a note for a two-week vacation. 

“Have fun, big brother! And invite the one you like to go with you! Or go alone, whatever you want! Either way, enjoy!” he read the note aloud and laughed at it. If only Izzy knew that he’d been seeing Magnus lately, she’s flip planning their tenth wedding anniversary. 

Alec stopped on his tracks when he thought of that. He hadn’t really stopped to think about a relationship with Magnus, much less marriage. It wasn’t that they couldn’t make it work together, as a matter of fact, they would be wonderful. He’d found a smart guy, who could carry a conversation in more than one topic, who was gorgeous in and out and whose sex appeal was all he could’ve asked for. He’d never felt so at ease with someone; Magnus made him feel comfortable being who he was. However, his dad and the whole Morgenstern deal was still looming over his head and there were things his father hadn’t told him, which meant he had to find out about them first. 

Whatever it was, it wasn’t probably the right time to take a step forward with Magnus. He needed to make sure his family was okay, he had to take over the family business, and even though he could do that without having major issues, he also knew he wanted time to focus. 

Dinner with his mom the other day after the article had been pretty quiet. They’d made small talk, but it all eventually went back to his dad. The look of sadness in Max was enough to make Alec angry all over again. Still, he couldn’t tell anyone about his dad, and he still had a long way to go with reviewing the family’s finances.

Suddenly, Alec realized his thoughts jumped from Magnus to his father to worry about his family and he frowned. There was something shady about what his dad wanted from marrying him off to Jonathan Morgenstern, and he needed to find out what it was.

He sent a thank you to Izzy via text when he realized it was almost noon and she must’ve been working. He’d spent the night at Magnus’ and had slept in after having had incredibly morning sex with Magnus before he went to work. He’d liked the domesticity that had been growing between them. He’d made breakfast for Magnus as he got dressed—sharing the shower was definitely their thing—and had eaten it together. Magnus had kissed him goodbye and left for work and he’d gone back to bed instead of going to his house.

He sighed. That alternate life he was building with Magnus made him feel good, it made him happy, and for a split second, he thought about telling his family about him, even if he hadn’t finished the office work yet.

Alec checked his messages with Magnus, there were good wishes for the day, notes saying they were home or inviting the other over. Alec had sent more messages to Magnus than to his whole family in just a few days and that made his heart flutter. 

“Alec, pick up the phone!” he heard his father’s voice in a voicemail when he checked it and he was upset in a second, all his good precious thoughts from before gone. He finally dialed his number and waited until he picked up.

“What do you want?” Alec said while he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to his bedroom upstairs. He heard his dad sigh on the other side of the phone and realized he was probably on speaker.

“We need to talk about Jonathan,” his dad said without adding much and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I already told you not to count on me for whatever it is you’re planning, so leave me alone,” he answered nonplussed and took a long sip of his water.

“You don’t understand, Alec, he’s a good, suitable match for you, how can you not see it?” Alec listened to him and changed his clothes quickly. There was an edge in his dad’s voice that didn’t bore anything good.

“You’re right, I don’t understand it, so make your case and get your PowerPoint ready to present it to me, until then, we don’t have anything to talk besides mom’s and Max’s alimony,” Alec responded and he knew he’d hit a nerve. His dad was silent and the next thing he heard, he’d hung up the phone.

Alec was wearing shorts and a T-shirt when he walked into his studio, the boxes Steve had brought carefully placed against the wall to the left. There was something he needed to find out and this was the first place where to look, he just hoped he could find some answers before his dad returned to him, prodding and pushing about Jonathan.

Whatever his father was doing wasn’t going to be good for him. His insistence on having him in a relationship with Jonathan made him doubt whatever good intentions he might have. Anything he did lately came with a catch and he was going to find it before he took over the office, which thankfully wasn’t over yet, which in turn, gave him time to deal with all of that in the privacy of his home.

He took a deep breath as he thought of Magnus again. He didn’t want anything his dad was doing to affect what he had with him. He wanted to tell Izzy and Jace as they’d already liked him. He wanted his mom to meet him as his plus one maybe? He still didn’t know what they were beyond being lovers, but he knew there was something special going on, something he wanted more of.

Izzy preparing their tenth wedding anniversary didn’t sound like a bad thing after all.

  
  
  
  


Magnus walked around Alec’s office and liked the progress they were making. After almost a month’s work and after having the whole place torn down, it was starting to look different. The contractor had just finished setting up the tiles on the floor and they were waiting for the electrician to set up all the electrical part of the renovation. The walls were open and there was wire picking out from everywhere but at least it was new and not the obsolete disastrous thing they had before.

The wall that separated the main office from the adjacent smaller one was gone and the space was wide and open. He checked from the door and turned to see Catarina walking to him with Maryse Lightwood in tow.

“I’m glad you’re a hands-on kind of guy, Magnus. The tiles are amazing!” Maryse said as she came to him and greeted him and Magnus saw a hint of sadness in her demeanor. Like probably all of New York had seen by now, her now ex-husband had made the wonderful decision of announcing his upcoming wedding on the same day their divorce had been announced as well. He knew from his talks with Alec that it had been finalized months ago but they’d kept quiet about it for his little brother, Max, who was still young and impressionable. That had been as far as Alec had managed to say for he’d avoided any talk about his dad. Alec wouldn’t stop gushing about his mom, though. 

“Maryse! I’m glad you like the progress. I know we’re moving slower than desired but we’re making sure everything is up to your liking and your son’s,” he answered giving her a soft smile. Maryse Lightwood was a beautiful, intelligent woman and he couldn’t help but see what her children had gotten from her; both Alec and Isabelle were as intelligent as they were gorgeous, and he was sure Max was similar to them. 

“I know, between you and Catarina here, I’ve been up-to-date all the time and I appreciate it. I need to be busy, so thanks for keeping me on the loop and letting me pitch in an idea or two,” she answered as she took a deep breath and looked around. He knew she’d seen the prospect of what it would look like and hoped she could see his vision as well. “How was the meeting with the furniture company?” she asked and Magnus smiled broadly then.

“It was fine. Luke is supposed to come by the end of the week to see measurements and what not and should be sending me some designs right after that; let me tell you his woodwork is top notch. I’ll let you know when I have them so you can make a decision,” he said as he moved his hands. Maryse gave him a small smile and walked closer to the office to look at it from the door.

“I’m glad this place is going to change. My son deserves a brand new start,” she sighed, then put her left hand on her hips and the right over her chest.

Catarina’s phone rang and she went away to answer it, apologizing as she did so.

“Maryse? Is everything okay?” Magnus dared ask and leaned against the wall, looking at her.

“When Alec was a teenager, he came to me, he said, ‘mom, I think I like this guy at school more than I like Lydia’, Lydia is the daughter of a good friend of ours,” she said and tipped her head a little toward him, “I’d always known my boy was different and I’d never been prouder of him than I was that day. He was finding himself, he was deciding his own future, something the Lightwoods rarely ever do. The family has always meddled, but my son, my Alec? He was going to determine his own path. That boy didn’t like Alec back and ended up dating Lydia, but Alec was never bitter about it. He’s the kind of man who would always put others before his own well-being. He had always been told by his father that he’d inherited the firm and he always refused. He went to work with Hodge, also a friend of ours, because he wanted to make a name for himself. ‘I’ll make you proud momma’,” Maryse was crying then and Magnus touched her arm; she turned to him and took his hand in hers, “he’s doing this for me and his siblings, I want him to be in a place that would make him feel fine and proud. I don’t want him to regret what he’s done, giving up his dreams for us,” she finished and Magnus took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her.

“I know little about your son, Maryse but I’m sure he doesn’t regret this decision and we’ll make sure he has a place where he can feel at ease while dealing with the world. You’ll see Alec looking after you all and you’ll continue to be proud of him. You seem to have every reason to be,” he smiled at her and she patted his hand.

“I want my boy to be happy, to find someone as nice and caring as you, someone who can put up with an old woman’s ramblings,” she laughed in between tears and he gave her a big smile.

“Old woman?! Have you looked at yourself? Oh, Miss Maryse, you are gorgeous and I’m sure there is someone out there who would rock your world and would love you the way you deserve.”

“You didn’t weird out,” she told him and he gave her a look, “when I said I hope Alec found someone like you…”

“I’m openly bisexual, Maryse, the freewheeling kind, and I’m honored you think Alec could be with someone like me,” he confessed and she patted his hand again. She excused herself and walked away, mumbling something about going to find the restroom.

Little did she know that he and Alec had been spending every available moment together ever since Dumort, much less how they spent their time behind closed doors and that was fine. They wanted this for themselves, they’d already talked about it, and they both were fine with that. At least for now.  

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw he had a message from Alec. 

_ <You at the office?> _

_ <Yours, actually> _

_ <I can’t wait to see what you’re doing there> _

_ <Soon enough> _

_ <I need to talk to you, let me know when you have a sec> _

Magnus was about to call him when Catarina came to him with one of their contractors at her side and he put his phone away making him forget about the call and focus on the job again. 

  
  
  
  


Alec heard a knock on his door and buffed. It must be his dad, he said, must’ve forgotten something, and he opened the door angrily, to find a surprised-looking Magnus on the other side. Every thought went away at the sight of him and Alec’s breathing hitched. Every single thing about Magnus called to him and he was nothing but eager to answer that call and give in. Magnus was watching him with equal attention and he was self-conscious all of a sudden; while Magnus came from work—if his bag was any indication—, he’d spent the day in sweatpants and an old T-shirt.

“May I?” Magnus asked pointing inside and Alec started functioning again. It wasn’t only his bag that Magnus had with him, he’d brought burgers and fries for them to eat.

Alec didn’t let him say anything. He slammed the door and took the food and the bag from Magnus, leaving it somewhere and dragged him to the sofa. He was upset after his dad’s visit, he wanted to yell and scream and tell the world to fuck off, but then, there was Magnus, and he wanted Magnus even more.

He grabbed Magnus’ shirt and almost ripped it off his torso. He was anxious and needy and Magnus seemed to be the only one who could help him keep calm. He also seemed to have missed him as much for Magnus was responding to him in kind.

Alec was overwhelmed, angry by his latest fight with his dad, who’d dared come to his home to nag him about not wanting to marry Jonathan Morgenstern while getting strangely nervous when Alec mentioned alimony again. His dad was supposed to be well off and yet, he was on edge. And then, there was Magnus and his gestures, he’d brought him food, he’d come to see him, and there was nothing he desired more than having Magnus by his side.

Right then, Alec wanted oblivion. He wanted to feel like the world didn’t matter. He wanted to feel something different, not that anger and hurt, and only Magnus could give him what he needed. 

He knew a button—maybe two—from Magnus’ shirt had flown somewhere, he knew his shirt had barely survived. He didn’t say much, he just looked at Magnus and then whispered a ‘please’ and Magnus nodded at him, granting him permission to go on. Alec sighed in relief as he had Magnus lay on the couch as he kneeled on the floor and managed to take Magnus’ pants off him. 

He took Magnus’ length in his mouth and dared use more teeth than he should’ve, which in return had made Magnus pull his hair a bit harder than usual. Alec was lost in the sensations, not only what he was feeling, how turned on Magnus had gotten him by pulling his hair, but the moaning coming out of Magnus’ lips and how he was thrusting in his mouth made him feel everything in his own body. It took Magnus a few strokes to spill his seed in his mouth and Alec had enough fun letting it slip to his entrance to use his fingers on him, while Magnus writhed under him and screamed in ecstasy.

Magnus bit his lip when Alec kissed him while he fingered him and Alec had a taste of his strength when Magnus managed to get up and made him sit on the sofa and wait for him.

“Don’t think about touching yourself, Alexander, or else, I’m going to stop right here and I’m going home,” Alec remained where he was, going crazy, his member swollen and needy for Magnus to touch it or suck it or do anything with it; for Alec demanded to feel Magnus somehow and let go on his frustration and his anger and give way to the pleasure that only Magnus knew how to give him. 

Alec saw him go to his bag and grabbed a paper bag Magnus emptied on the sofa next to him; condoms and lube, Magnus had also remembered he’d run out and had bought some too. His own paper bag was upstairs waiting for them. His head moved, following Magnus’ movements, how slow he was getting ready, and his member hurt just a little. Magnus told him not to touch himself, and he wouldn’t. Alec wanted Magnus to get him off, to touch him and give him all.

“Magnus, please,” he begged. He never begged. And yet, Magnus and his feline eyes and the slow way in which he returned to him were driving him insane, and when Magnus moved his fingers over the veins of his engrossed member, Alec closed his eyes and moaned aloud, wantonly, and ready for more. 

“That was a favorite shirt of mine, you know?”

“I’ll get you another one, or you can take any of mine,” Alec whispered, his eyes still closed and his mouth parted. Magnus was so close, Alec could tell but he wasn’t touching him. He wasn’t anywhere as close as he should be.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice engulfing Alec as much as Magnus’s hand was doing his part with his dick. “How much do you want it, Alec? How much do you want  _ me _ ?” 

Alec groaned. He was so close and yet Magnus had told him not to touch himself, and he wanted him, he was selfish and he knew it. However, a word from Magnus and he would come at once.

“Magnus, I beg you…”

“What do you want, my angel?”

“Take me, please, please, I beg you, my love, take me,” Alec said and opened his eyes wide. He desired Magnus so much it hurt. And he’d told him not to touch himself, and he wouldn’t. Still, he wanted him to want him; he wanted Magnus to come to him and make it all disappear. 

Magnus touched him with a lubed finger and Alec’s member twitched, and he groaned. It was so painful to be waiting, he wanted to come but he wanted to please Magnus too and so he opened his eyes and begged, mouthing the words, as Magnus’ expression softened.

“Oh darling, come here,” Magnus made Alec stand up and change positions with him, and then he touched Alec just a little, making him whimper. Magnus touched himself for Alec as he put on the condom and Alec’s legs faltered. He was hard again for him, so hard, and Alec licked his lips. Magnus touched Alec then—finally—, his slick fingers caressing Alec’s entrance and then he made him sit on him, piercing him. “Look at me and come for me, Alexander,” Magnus told him and Alec’s body reacted to his voice, releasing, and looking at Magnus and feeling lost in what he was feeling.

Magnus’ voice did things to him, and even when it was soft, he was always so in control, Alec simply obeyed. He didn’t want to think of anything else but Magnus, and so, he looked at him in the eye, Magnus’ desire for him reflecting his own.

Alec let go and cried out his climax. He placed himself better, his legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist as he came for the second time in a row, Magnus’ hands were everywhere, and Alec felt fulfilled and happy.

Alec bit Magnus on the shoulder making him hiss and he felt Magnus’ nails digging deep in his flesh.

“Harder, Magnus! Harder!” Alec asked and Magnus complied, Alec’s mind going completely fuzzy with the ecstasy that only Magnus could make him feel.

  
  
  


Magnus woke up with Alec wrapped around him. He felt trapped under him in the best kind of way, with Alec’s face buried deep in his neck and his arm and leg over him, his own arms holding Alec tight. He moved just a little to accommodate better and flexed his arms, holding Alec’s head as he kissed him on the temple.

He was sore, more than after other times of sex with Alec, but he knew Alec had needed that. Alec had gone rough on him the night before and he had responded to him in the best way he could. He’d given and taken and had made sure Alec knew how much he started to care about him. 

Not that it was going anywhere, but, whatever they were building together, it was good. 

He heard a phone ping somewhere and stopped paying attention to it. Alec was moving and was hugging him tighter and Magnus simply smiled.

“Morning, darling,” he said when Alec half opened his eyes and didn’t complain when Alec answered with a good morning kiss, his light stubble prickling just a tiny bit against his jaw.

Alec moved over him, leaving Magnus under him as he held Alec from the hips. 

“I like waking up like this,” Alec said, resting his elbow at either side of Magnus’ head and he came closer again, “but I’m going to brush my teeth before I kiss you again, morning breath,” he said and he was suddenly gone as he stumbled upon the bathroom at the other side of the room. Magnus groaned. Alexander was going to be the death of him, sooner rather than later, he mused.

Alec walked in then, a towel on his hand as he was drying his hair and face and Magnus couldn’t help the feeling of domesticity that had been growing between them. He could get used to this, Magnus thought as Alec fell back over him, kissing him thoroughly this time. 

“Morning,” Alec said and Magnus felt his voice reverberate all over his body, sending shivers to places in him he was just getting acquainted with. Alec had that effect on him when his voice dropped like that. “I’m so sorry about this,” Alec said kissing his shoulder and Magnus couldn’t care any less about it if Alec kept kissing him like that.

“Don’t worry about it, the bruise will be gone in a few days, but, is this something we need to talk about?” Magnus looked at him and saw Alec close his eyes and nod. 

“I’ll tell you all when I’m ready, it’s just stuff with my dad…”

“I didn’t know you had daddy issues…”

He wanted to keep on teasing him but Alec made him stop with his kisses and the way he was pressing his body down on his.

“I don’t, but I was mad and then you came in and you make me feel things, Magnus, you make me forget about the world and I needed you so much...I...I’m sorry I hurt you,” Alec said, whispering against his neck and Magnus felt widely awake and ready for him. 

“I’m here for you, Alexander, and I guess it’s pretty clear by now, I’d do anything for you,” Alec didn’t let him finish. The love talk was one they hadn’t had yet and even when he didn’t know how Alec felt, he also knew his feelings were reciprocated. 

_ I beg you, my love _

Alec and his words the night before had been too much, he’d wanted to take his worries away; and now, as his fresh breath invaded him, as he was kissing his neck and was going lower on him, Magnus could do nothing but open up for him, giving in willingly as Alec gave him a mind-blowing orgasm early that morning. 

After a lot more begging, this time on his part too, Magnus called in at the office. He let Catarina know he’d work from the house as he didn’t have any pending matters at any project and he wasn’t needed anywhere that day. He was just having fun with Alec, enjoying their time together and talking. That had become one of their favorite things to do. He borrowed some sweatpants and a t-shirt from Alec and were having lunch in front of the TV in the living room.

“Gotta talk to you about something, Magnus,” Alec said as he put some more food in his mouth and Magnus nodded, the pasta almost falling off his plate when Alec stood up. Alec was dressed similar to him, his pants falling a little down on his hips and Magnus had no problem following the sway of this walk as he left the room and came back. He left his plate on the coffee table and looked at him. 

Alec brought an envelope and showed it to him. There were a ticket and some itinerary in it and he raised a brow, confused.

“Izzy is sending me on a vacation to Greece and well, I thought that maybe you could come with me. There’s one ticket on my name and the other one is open if you think you could make it,” Alec began and blushed, making him look adorable to Magnus.

“I don’t know what to say, Alexander,” he answered and noticed Alec’s change.

“But you can’t or don’t want to come?”

“More like I can’t, between your office and a couple of other projects, my hands are full, I do appreciate it, though,” Magnus said and straddled Alec, “I’m glad you thought of me,” he added, when Alec sat better and accepted him, grabbing him by the hips and bringing him toward him.

“I had to try...she did tell me to bring the one I like with me…” Alec kissed him on the side of his jaw, right by his ear, and Magnus’ breath hitched.

“You, Alec Lightwood, are going to be the death of me,” Magnus said, as Alec stood up just enough to change their positions and have Magnus lying on his back on the couch. 

“A sweet death, I hope,” Alec whispered against his mouth, before making him forget about the world with a searing kiss.

  
  
  
  


Greece was deliciously hot, Alec mused as he walked into the hotel and got his room key. The place was decorated in blue and white tiles and had flowers everywhere. So far, he liked it. He thought of Magnus then and his heart ached because of his absence. Magnus should have been there with him, telling him about decoration and Greek art style and all those things he was so passionate about and that he’d come to like simply because Magnus liked them.

Perhaps he was already far too gone for Magnus. He missed him, he thought. He would’ve loved to have traveled with him, to have held his hand as they crossed the Atlantic, and to have walked with him to the hotel, most preferably still holding hands.

He fished his phone out and looked for messages for the hundredth time already. He got online using the hotel’s Wi-Fi and went to his messages app at once. There were messages from his family; a picture of his mom and Max in the couch as they watched movies, a message from Jace asking him to let him know he’d landed, and one from Izzy wishing him a good trip. The one he wanted to find the most, had been the first he’d seen, however, he wanted to take his time reading the other messages.

Magnus wishing him a good trip, telling him to take care, Magnus reminding him to use sunblock and to hydrate. There was a message with a picture of Magnus lying in bed, his chest bare and his silk loose pants leaving little to nothing to the imagination and a caption wishing he was there with him. Alec thought of Magnus’ warm skin, of it sunbathed and caressed by the sun at the beach, lying there next to him. Alec sighed. He would’ve loved for Magnus to have come with him but he’d been right, there was still much he had to take care of. That didn’t make it any easier and Alec fell down on the bed slowly, his eyes locked on the ceiling. 

His phone pinged and he frowned when he saw it was a text from Robert, his dad. He felt the disconnection and the distance with him so badly, he had started calling him by his name instead of dad. He’d failed to send Max’s alimony to his mom—once again, for what he could find out—and he wasn’t happy about it.

He let him write to him and didn’t bother checking any more messages. His dad could sit comfortably waiting for him. Right then all he wanted to do was re-read Magnus’ words and call him to wish him a good night’s sleep.

However, his dad decided to send him another message. They needed to talk, he kept saying and yet whenever they did, Robert didn’t say anything new and always brought up Jonathan Morgenstern in the conversation. The man was good looking and his green eyes were nothing but beautiful. There was an innocence about him that could be attractive for anyone, but he wasn’t Magnus. Magnus had a complexion that seemed to scream the sun loved him. His eyes, brown most of the days but golden under the sunlight, were warm and were very much alive. And he was strong, he could turn Alec into a mush with just a whisper in his ear. And that was only a little of what his body felt. His soul? It was far too enamored of Magnus already.

He was finally in the state of mind that allowed him to accept that.

“Finally,” he said aloud this time and went to the shower. He’d slept enough on the plane and was dying to see what Greece had to offer to him.

~•~•~•~•

 

Simon had texted him earlier and Alec got the message as he walked into the hotel. It was his first day in Santorini after traveling there the day before. His last stop in Athens had been Cape Sounion. He was tired but it was the good kind. Simon had been telling him about temples and speaking nonsense about a Japanese comic book he didn’t understand about. He was just happy hearing Simon’s unending diatribe. It was nice to hear him being so enthusiastic about something, and Simon was nothing if not an enthusiast about the things he liked. 

Cape Sounion had been a beautiful place to visit, and he was sending Simon some pictures when the man from the front desk called him to his room, telling he had a message. He asked him whether they should deliver it to his room and Alec said he would go to them, as he was going to have dinner before turning in for he was leaving early for another tour the next day.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat, thinking that it could be Magnus who’d left him a message. They hadn’t been able to speak a lot for the past few days because of the time difference and because while Magnus was swamped in work, he’d been going on tours. He missed Magnus, though. He’d been getting little things for him, a small replica of a statue, a few trinkets here and there that were beautifully crafted and which would look beautiful on Magnus. He thought of the lapis lazuli ring he’d gotten him in the market and smiled thinking he could give it to him soon enough. 

When he arrived at the front desk, Alec frowned. The guest services person was there talking to a person he found familiar, but he dismissed it. It couldn’t be someone he knew, very few people knew he was in Greece and he’d made sure to keep his social media not only PG but with as few photos of him as possible. He’d focused on places and food and the beauty that was Greece. 

“I was told I have a message here, I’m Alec Lightwood,” he said at the front desk and the person showed him the bar.

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood,” the man who he talked to answered in a thick accent he’d come to enjoy over the days, “they’re waiting for you there,” Alec frowned. Unless Magnus was there and had brought someone with him or Izzy for that matter, there was no one who could’ve known where to find him.

As soon as Alec walked into the bar, he looked around searching for either Magnus or Izzy, all his hopes fading away as he didn’t recognize anyone apart from the other guests he’d seen regularly for the past few days. A couple nodded at him and he waved back at them; they had shared hours together on a tour and they were familiar already, apart from them, he didn’t know anyone else. 

“Alec, hi!” he heard and turned toward the voice calling him but froze where he was standing. Jonathan Morgenstern was coming to him and, before he knew, was hugging him as if he should’ve been waiting for him. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before freeing himself from him and looked at him in the eye. He then recognized his dad talking to the man who was at the front desk, Valentine Morgenstern. He frowned and stood as tall as he was when he faced his dad.

“What are you doing here?”

“You haven’t answered my phone calls so we thought we could come and surprise you, Jonathan has agreed on the marriage and we’re here to make it official,” his dad said and he reacted, his face showing the unpleasant surprise it had all been.

“The fuck are you talking about, dad?” Alec hissed the words between his teeth and noticed Jonathan’s own surprise. He wanted to think things through, to see what it all was about, and then, he thought of Magnus of everything that was happening and the whirlwind that seemed to be gaining strength around him and how he was being pulled into a vortex that didn’t let him breathe.

Robert, because he refused to call him dad again, had made a big mistake. He saw Valentine Morgenstern on the side giving someone an envelope and how the man was hiding a camera as he walked away. 

Alec couldn’t think, clearly. He stood straight and face his father.

“What have you done?” 

“I’m simply making a business movement, like the ones you love so much. You will marry Jonathan Morgenstern and our families will become one, and the best part is, we will rule New York. Our firm will be number one and our name will maintain its legacy.”

Robert’s words reached him and Alec took a step back. He looked at Jonathan in the eye and saw, really saw, the man was as shocked as he probably was even if not for the same reasons. 

“And you? What do you gain from this?” he faced him, stoic and strong as he was, waiting for what he had to say.

“I thought you knew about this. I thought you had agreed,” Jonathan said apologetically as Alec shook his head and he scoffed. 

“I already have a partner, so, I’m sorry if my father has given you the wrong impression, Jonathan, and you,” he turned to their fathers and looked at them, “mind your own business and leave me alone,” he answered and left the bar, going straight to his room. As soon as he got there, he noticed how his social media feed began flooding with notifications and saw a message from Izzy first.

_ <When were you going to tell me you were getting married?!> _

  
  
  


Magnus had managed to get a few days off and was running to his loft. There wouldn’t be many but they were enough if only he could enjoy Alec on a Greek island, just the two of them. Alec had given him the open ticket as a reminder of something they should do together at some point when he could have some vacation again and Magnus could take some time off as well.

He never really thought he could make it work until he’d talked to Luke and had checked furniture with him and the electricity guys told him they needed to rewire not only the new office but the entire floor. It seemed the electric circuits were too obsolete to even be functioning and Maryse had been more than happy making the change. It was a good thing she didn’t mind the mess and wanted nothing but the best. It would all delay the office work, but it would also mean better performance in the equipment and the place itself.

Just thinking of seeing Alec sent shivers down his spine. He already missed him and there was nothing Magnus wanted more than coming to see him. It had been a few days since they’d last talked and he was truly feeling his absence. It wasn’t only the sex and how good it was between them, it was that extra something that made his skin sensitive to Alec’s voice, and the way Alec laughed when he meant it. It was the way Alec would tell him things, even numbers sounded alluring when Alec said them. It was how his body responded when Alec was nearby and how much he really enjoyed being around him.

It was wrong to think about her, he knew, but after Camille, Magnus had closed himself to feel anything for anyone, even the night he’d met Alec at Pandemonium, he’d been there for his Hedonistic pleasure. He’d never imagine he would find someone like Alec, much less that it was going to become more than a one night stand. 

He didn’t even know he was ready to be with someone, and yet, he knew he was now and more importantly, he was willing to give it a try if Alec wanted him.

His confidence faltered then. He remembered the night at Dumort when he’d met the rest of Alec’s extended family, the hurt and the pain he felt when he imagined Alec could have been interested in someone else.

That had been one of the many bad situations he’d endured and survived and one of the many he would never go through again; the fear of not being good enough, of being lied to and played with. He’d tried so hard for her, for Camille, because she was beautiful and charming, and mostly because she had been there to get him out of a bottomless pit when he felt there was no salvation for him. 

Alec was different, he knew that. He could feel it in his bones as he walked into his home and rushed to his room to pack his bags. He was traveling light, it was just a few days and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be needing much. He could imagine Alec’s body, kissed by the sun and the beautiful tan it must’ve gotten by then. He admonished himself when he realized his thoughts were not helping him but were putting him in a bad position and he didn’t have much time before he had to be at the airport.

He was just praying to any God available that things turned out fine. He hadn’t told Alec he was coming and he wanted to make things work out between them. They may not have talked properly for a few days, but there was always a text from Alec, a word, a picture. It had been as if Alec had taken him to the trip anyway.

His phone rang and he noticed there was a message from Catarina. 

_ <I guess you don’t have to hurry with the Lightwood office, the man is going to be pretty busy in the next few months. Link> _

Magnus frowned and sat down on his bed. He clicked on the link Catarina had sent him and it went straight to a tabloid where there was a picture of Alec from the back, with the clothes from earlier that day—he’d received a picture of Alec on his way to his tour and that was what he’d been wearing—and a blond man was hugging him. He could see the man’s sweet smile and Alec’s arms frozen in the air, probably ready to hug him, because honestly, he Magnus thought, what else was he going to do.

“Lightwood-Morgenstern wedding in the works,” he read the headline and dropped his phone, standing up as quickly as he could. “Robert Lightwood, the father of businessman Alec Lightwood, confirms the marriage.”

He suddenly wasn’t able to breathe. What was all that he’d been thinking about Alec earlier? That he wouldn’t lie to him, that he could be the one. Of course, Alec had found a replacement for him. He wasn’t good enough, Camille had been right all along. And most importantly, he was weak. He’d let himself think he could have it all. A handsome, intelligent partner who could cherish him above all else. He’d lived a lie for the past weeks. 

Alec and he had never given a name to what they had. He’d been exclusive when Alec obviously hadn’t been.

“What a fool,” Magnus muttered. 

Magnus’ chest was heavy and it hurt. It was too painful and he left as if he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to scream, to let out all the pain and yet he couldn’t. He fell on his knees by the bed, the phone a foot or two away but he couldn’t reach it. 

Alec was calling him, perhaps to finish breaking his heart and let him know he’d found someone else to spend his vacation with. Perhaps Alec wasn’t that different from Camille. Perhaps he truly didn’t deserve to be loved. 

He closed his eyes and stood up. He needed to do something quickly, or else, he was going to lose his mind. He grabbed his home phone and called Raphael who was at Dumort. Calling Catarina or Ragnor wouldn’t do him any good and he needed to be alone and away and just sleep and think before he went back to a dark place from where he wouldn’t be able to return and there wouldn’t be a Camille or anyone else to save him from it.

“Rapha, hey,” he said, his voice breaking. His friend was worried, he knew, but he told him what he needed, he pleaded to him not to ask him any questions, just to let him go to his cabin in the north, to mope and cry and heal and just be. Raphael complied reluctantly and sent him his driver to take him there.

“Let me know when you make it there or I’ll show up as soon as I close here, Magnus,” Raphael said on the other side and Magnus took the time to finish packing light to go away anyway, not to Greece anymore, not to Alec, but far away and with himself. 

  
  
  
  


Alec cursed social media, the Internet, and everything else he couldn’t control and didn’t let him reach Magnus. Izzy had called him frantically. It had been nothing but a few minutes, a picture which was poorly taken, something he had to admit, was pretty open to interpretation given its angle, and all hell had broken loose. 

He’d gone back to Robert, he’d told him he couldn’t dictate his life and what he was to do and Robert spat back at him, telling he owed him his life. 

_ I raised you! I provided for you! It’s time for you to pay back! _

It had all made sense slowly. Robert’s cheating, the whole situation with his mom, the pushing all those weeks. He hated his father with a rage that had him not thinking clearly. 

And then, there was Magnus’ silence.

If Izzy had gotten word of his alleged engagement, then Magnus must’ve found out about it too. The Lightwoods belonged to the stratosphere of New York’s social life. He hadn’t thought about denying the picture or the engagement, all he could think about was finding Magnus, he needed to reassure him there was no one else. 

_ That means you like me then...sometimes my insecurities get the best of me _

All he could think about was the night at the Dumort, Magnus’ hurt face when he’d told him he liked him. He’d talked about insecurities and if that night had been any indication, Magnus had been scared of getting hurt, and Alec felt he had done just that to him when he didn’t tell him about Robert and the Morgensterns. He was at fault, he needed to do something about it.

_ <Izzy, do you have another number for Magnus?> _

Alec sent her a text message from the airport. He’d wasted too much time at the hotel, calling and trying to reach Magnus. The whole trip was a bad idea. He should’ve stayed at home, with Magnus, either apartment would’ve been a good choice. He should’ve told him everything, but he’d always avoided the conversation. He’d wanted his time with Magnus free from all the drama his family name could bring. Free from all the intricate liaisons that came with being with a Lightwood. Alec had wanted a tiny sliver of what Izzy and Jace had managed to have with their significant others because that was what Magnus was to him; everything in the world and more. 

_ <Sorry big brother, you’d have to worry about your office later, Magnus took a few days off and won’t be in town for a while.> _

Alec sighed as he changed his phone to plane mode the minute he took his seat on the plane. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

_ [...]sometimes my insecurities get the best of me[...] _

Alec hadn’t asked more about that either. He’d just focused on them, on the relationship they had been building. He’d been falling in love hard and with such honesty and intensity that he’d dived right into it, selfishly, wanting Magnus and nothing else in the world. He hadn’t cared about the fact that Magnus was redoing his new office or that he Izzy was close to him. All he’d cared about was Magnus and him. And now, at the thought of having lost him, he was feeling lost himself.

Alec didn’t know how long it took him to return home, and the damn flight seemed to take an eternity. Underhill was waiting for him at the airport and apart from saying hi to him, they didn’t speak more than a word or two while he gave him directions as to where to take him. He couldn’t go to his place. There were too many memories of Magnus there and he didn’t want to remember him like that, it would’ve been too painful. He said goodbye to Underhill and let him go. He promised to text him the next day, but Alec knew he probably wouldn’t. He didn’t really wanna see anyone.

He knocked on the apartment door as soon as he got there and knew he looked as broken as he felt when Izzy opened the door and saw him. She didn’t ask him anything, she simply let him in and hugged him for the longest time and in her arms, Alec broke down and cried.

  
  


Magnus didn’t want to get off his bed. He knew Catarina and Ragnor had been trying to contact him but he was keeping them in the dark. He’d managed the whole situation with Alec in private and he was going to lick his wounds the same way. 

The truth was, he’d spent way too much time in bed sleeping or watching any show on Netflix that promised to have nothing romantic in it. He was giving high priority to anything related to sci-fi or comedies. Romantic stuff wasn’t his thing right then and he was convinced would never be after Alec. 

Thinking about Alec brought a whole new pain to him. He was mad at himself and wasn’t going to pretend otherwise. However, they had never talked about feelings, whatever they were having was an illusion. They had been comfortable around each other. It was foolish to think Alec could feel anything for him. Jonathan Morgenstern was not only a New Yorker and socialite, but he was also good looking. Anyone could and would fall in love with him.

Alexander wouldn’t be any different. 

Magnus felt betrayed and couldn’t help it. After that first night, he knew Alec had been trying to contact him to and he’d been doing his best to keep away from him. He’d contacted Cat and Ragnor only when needed and by email only. Raphael had shown up that morning at the house after he’d been ignoring him as well. He had been quiet around Magnus and he was grateful for it; the last thing he needed was someone trying to pry into what had happened. 

Magnus opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. The curtains in the room were closed and he knew it was morning thanks to the golden glow threatening to blind him if he chose to come close. It smelled good too, pancakes and hot coffee downstairs and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Raphael much longer. 

The door to his room opened and his friend walked in, a tray of food in his hand and left it on the night table next to him. Magnus sat a little too tired and sighed as he grabbed the hot coffee mug and Raphael opened the curtains. Had he been a vampire, he would’ve combusted right then because of the bright sun, Magnus thought.

“Thank you,” Magnus said with such sadness in his voice that it was impossible to not notice the look Raphael gave him and was thankful because it didn’t involve pitying him.

“You can’t hide here forever, Magnus,” Raphael told him, tilting his head to the side to look better at him as he sat at the end of the bed, and then added, “but you can try, I guess.”

“Just a few more days, Rapha, I’ll be fine,” Magnus answered, the sadness of the past few days downing on him, full force as if life was being sucked out of him slowly.

“It’s okay. Eat something, shower, and get back to bed if you want to, I won’t bother you,” his friend patted him on the shoulder and stood up, leaving him. “I’ll be downstairs, and I’ll take you home when you feel like it.”

“I might not want to go back...like ever, Rapha,” he said, feeling as if his voice was about to fail him.

“You will, and I’ll be here for you just like you’ve been there for me every time I’ve been crawling in the mud, now do as I said, ‘kay?”

Magnus nodded, there wasn’t much else for him to do. He tried and ate a little—he really wasn’t in the mood for food but wouldn’t get a caring Latino man upset because he wasn’t feeling like eating—, and then it was a short shower, clean sweatpants, and a T-shirt and he was out of the room. 

Raphael was on the phone with Maia from the Dumort and was giving her instructions, he waved at Magnus and let him be, something Magnus was grateful for. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of trees and fresh air and sighed. This place would’ve been a perfect getaway for Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyelids. Thinking of Alec was the last thing he needed right then, and so, he needed to numb the pain, 

He turned on his iPad and checked the last emails Catarina had sent him. He found new quotations, pictures of possible new projects, and an email—perhaps more—from Alec which he sent to the spam folder without reading them. He needed to get back on his feet and the sooner, the better so that he could be off Alec’s hair and back to himself yet again.

  
  


“You should’ve said something, Alec, to anyone, Jace, me, Magnus himself,” Izzy said and moved her fingers through his hair. Alec’s head was on her lap after he’d poured his heart out to her. Alec didn’t hold back. He told her from the moment he’d set eyes on Magnus at Pandemonium to the latest conversation they’d had while he was in Greece.

Everything had been good until then, however, Izzy was right. He should’ve told Magnus about what Robert wanted with him but he couldn’t. He knew he was finally ready to dig into all the boxes he had at his home just to be able to bring Robert down.  He wouldn’t let this one go. If he had lost Magnus, then he wouldn’t mind making Robert pay for it. Even if it was all his fault. 

He buried his face against Izzy’s lap fighting back tears. He didn’t know if they wanted to come out because he was sad, angry, or both. Magnus wasn’t answering his phone and when Izzy contacted Catarina, she’d told her Magnus had asked for a few days off and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. 

Alec heard her typing on her phone but didn’t pay much attention to it. She sighed and leaned forward, showing him her phone. 

“The other ticket I gave you? Someone checked in for the flight earlier yesterday. Guess who did it?” she said in a low voice. “He asked for a few days off and he checked in even though he didn’t take the flight, Alec. He was coming to see you.”

“But then…” he said and stood up. “He must have seen everything before getting to the airport...it took you like a second to berate me on a text message over a wedding I hadn’t agreed to...if he saw it too…” Alec put his hands on his head and started pacing around the room, desperate, like a caged animal.

“Alec, you need to calm down…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Izzy! This is Magnus! You know him! And I...I…” his voice got caught on his throat and he couldn’t continue. 

Everything was a blur then because of the tears he couldn’t hold anymore. Izzy came to him and made him stop. She hugged him tight and let him cry. He’d meant to tell her how he felt about Magnus but there wasn’t much he could say. Izzy had Simon and their wonderful relationship. Same with Jace and Clary. And he only had the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him ripped off his hands because he hadn’t been man enough to tell someone about his burdens. 

Izzy gave him whatever little comfort she could and Alec gave in to her. There was a big chance Magnus would never see him again. He still needed to speak to him, to face him and apologize. Alec needed Magnus to know. 

“You love Magnus, Alec. I know,” Izzy said, finishing what he’d meant to say earlier after they were in silence for a while and he just nodded. He was feeling too tired to say anything else. 

  
  


Magnus had been working on Alec’s office for a little over a month by then. He was supposed to be done with everything in the next month or so but the state of the office—and the whole floor actually—had required them to take longer. That had given him time to change the style of tiles and even the kind of lighting he wanted for the place. 

He’d met with Catarina, avoiding looking for long into her eyes, and had succeeded at hiding his pain. He’d definitely avoided looking at that folder with those first pictures of Alec he took and was more than decisively not looking at the pictures of them he now had on his phone. Or at the pictures of Alec he’d taken furtively. 

Magnus just didn’t have the heart just yet. 

So far, he was still amazing at doing his job. Everything he could control was still within schedule and until the works were finished Catrina could still look after those. He would keep his distance until it was mandatory for him to be at the Lightwood office. Whatever was happening, Magnus was nothing but a professional and he would see the whole redo through.

A knock on the door startled him and Magnus told whoever was on the other side to come in. He wasn’t expecting to find Isabelle Lightwood with her impeccable taste and good looks staring at him from there.

“You’re not answering your phone, Magnus,” she said and he knew. Alec had told her everything, just as he had opened himself to Raphael.

“Isabelle, my dear, much as it pleases me to see you here, there are topics I’m not discussing with you…” he started, closing some files and folders on the desk and moving his chair closer to it. Magnus didn’t need Isabelle there, trying to fix what could not be fixed. However, she cut him off before he could continue.

“I’m here to check on you, not on a recon mission. I won’t repeat anything you say to me as I won’t repeat anything he’s said to me. You have to work this out yourselves, but you’re my friend, as much as he is my brother, I can’t just not be here for you,” she said and Magnus finally looked at her in the eye. Isabelle was always so honest, so straightforward, but she was still Alec’s sister. She could be lying for all he knew. 

Alec had been good at fooling him, hadn’t he?

“I’m afraid I’m not the one you need to be with right now, Isabelle. I’d thought you were tasked with planning a wedding, but what do I know about anything, huh?” he said, bitterness flooding in his words. 

“Look, I just wanted you to know that I’m your friend, that even if you never talk to Alec again, I’m still  _ your _ friend. That I love you even if you’re having a hard time having me around right now. You’re important to Clary and to Simon, and that makes you important to me too,” Izzy walked to the desk and put her hand over the documents Magnus was clearly not reading. “I understand if you never want to see me again but well, I already told you, I’m here for you.”

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe right now, Isabelle, but I appreciate it, and if you don’t mind, I’ve got work to do,” he motioned to the door and exhaled loud when she nodded and left, closing the door behind her. 

Magnus felt like he was hyperventilating. He never thought of the implications of having had an affair with Alec. It was already affecting how he was seeing everyone and wanted nothing to do with Clary, Simon, or anyone else right then.

Magnus fought his feelings, as best as he could and went by his day, until the afternoon when Maryse Lightwood came looking for him.

  
  


Alec went back to his loft against his better judgment. There were too many memories in it and he wanted not to feel anything anymore. Robert has backed off after his decision of not engaging with him for anything whatsoever and letting the lawyers take care of things. 

The family finances, well, that was another thing.

A week had passed since he’d returned from Greece and he’s stayed at Izzy’s all that time. The office was going to take a little longer but he didn’t mind. On one hand, Magnus was still a presence even if they were not at the same place at the same time, and on the other, he had all the time in the world, locked up in his place, to go through every single piece of paper related to Robert. 

During that week, he’d been flooded with people congratulating him to his mom showing up at Izzy’s, demanding an explanation. He didn’t remember ever seeing his mom so angry and so ready to cut off Robert’s head. She had called Lilith Morgenstern, Jonathan’s mother, and had talked long and extensively with her, he never found out what they had said to each other, and didn’t want to. 

The last thing he needed was having the Morgensterns in his life. 

His mom had hugged him and had comforted as best as she could. He’d told her about the man whose heart he’d broken but never said Magnus’ name.  

Izzy’s apartment had become a fort to him. He hid there and licked his wounds and once he was ready—even though Magnus would still not talk to him—, he went back home. 

Underhill had left his kitchen stocked with food and coffee, and he’d already made a whole pot of it already. Alec took a sip of his mug and sighed deeply as he opened the first boxes and he frowned. 

The first book he opened belonged to the times of his grandfather. Grandpa Lightwood had been organized and thorough with his work and he could follow every detail quickly. Alec sat down, a soft smile on his lips. Every memory of his childhood had his grandparents on both families with them. They had been warm if strict and they had loved him, Izzy, and Jace deeply. Too bad Max hadn’t met any of them.

Alec followed his grandfather’s work through decades and boxes and managed to make notes here in there about the state of the family’s finances at the time. Since Robert has been an only child, he wasn't surprised the will named him the heir to the majority of the assets, even when he, Izzy, and Jace had inherited a part of it too, albeit smaller than Robert’s, that money wouldn’t be given to them yet. The will stated that the money would be given to them only when all the Lightwood children were of age. He was sure Papa had meant he, Izzy, and Jace, he had no way of knowing Max would’ve come after a while, delaying it all.

However, he also found documents that showed his grandfather had opened a side account which was, surprisingly, on his mom’s name and it was dated a long time before his grandfather died.

He found a binder with documents, his parents’ marriage certificate in New York, and a copy of his will. He shook the binder when he saw an envelope stuck on the side and when he looked at it, he recognized his grandpa’s attorney’s name. He opened it and he found the bank notes with the information on the side account and a handwritten letter from Grandpa Lightwood.

_ Dear Maryse, _

_ Times are running wild and quick and I am afraid I won’t be able to help much once I’m gone. I worry about Robert and how he’s handling the family. Remember the contract I made you sign in secret when you had just gotten married? Well, my dear, that contract is to a bank account of separate assets I’m leaving you and the children. Robert would have never agreed to this, you know him better than me by now, you know his greed and how much social position means to him. You, on the other hand, had shown me how much family means to you and your kids are the light of my life. I want to make sure you won’t lack anything. I have seen you and I know you, so, when you finally leave, I want you and the kids secure. _

Alec stopped reading, his emotions were overwhelming. Grandpa had known, he thought. He knew what Robert was becoming, he’d wanted to make sure they would be fine. He double checked the documents he’d found and sat down to read his grandfather’s will. In it, he didn’t mention the side bank account but there was a note stating Maryse had to contact the family’s lawyers. The note required a signature of acknowledgment which wasn’t there.

Alec wasn’t surprised. He was sure Robert had made sure Maryse didn’t know about it.

He grabbed his phone with one hand as he held the note with the other. The number of the law firm behind the documents was there and he recognized the name. 

“Hello? John Monteverde speaking,” he heard on the other line and sighed in relief.

“John, hi, Alec Lightwood,” he greeted him and leaned on his chair.

“Not the person I was expecting to call me, but hey, I heard congratulations are in order.  How are you?” the other said and Alec frowned.

“No congratulations required and, were you waiting for another person to call?”

“Your mom, actually, Henry left strict instructions before his passing and since Lydia’s dad is taking care of a few things, I was tasked with this, I’m glad you decided to contact us,” John spoke, and Alec felt a little more reassured.

“To be honest, I’m just finding out about this, is it okay for you to talk to me as the person in charge of my mom’s finances or should I get her?” he inquired and he could almost hear John thinking on the other side.

“What do you mean you’re just finding out about this? I thought you were calling over the arrangements Andrew had made for your mom before his passing. Care to enlighten me?”

John didn’t ask anything about his engagement and Alec was grateful. Lydia’s husband was a good man and Alec was glad it was him who he had to deal with. Alec explained everything to him, how he was checking his family’s finances and how he’d started from his grandfather’s time as head of the family. John heard him patiently and waited until he was done with his tale before asking him to come to the office.

“Bring Maryse with you. I can give you all the details but your grandfather was very adamant. We can only give the assets to Maryse, she‘ll decide what to do with them then,” John explained to him and Alec agreed. 

_ ‘I don’t know where I went wrong with Robert. How trying to be a good father to him made Phoebe and I make so many mistakes. You’re a good person, though, Maryse, your kind and you love your kids dearly. When you leave my son, you will find this bank account and the deeds to some properties. They had been handled by my dearest friend Henry Branwell, and they will be yours after I’m gone.  _

_ Make the best to keep my boys and my girl safe. Look after Alec’s heart, tame Jace’s recklessness, and cultivate Izzy’s strength. They are the light of my life, they made me feel alive in my old age and I Iove them with all my heart. _

_ Look after yourself, my child. Find love again and don’t let Robert destroy you. What am I saying though? You are Maryse Lightwood, there’s nothing you can’t face.  _

_ May God bless you always. _

_ Love,’ _

“Andrew,” Alec whispered when he finished the letter and cleaned his face from the tears that had been falling freely because of reading his Papa’s last words. Alec grabbed his phone again and this time he looked for his mom’s number. He waited until she answered. “Hey mom, we need to talk.”

  
  


Magnus had a hard time walking into the Lightwood office that afternoon. Catarina had called him because she wouldn’t be able to go there to double check that the last of the electrical work was done and that the plastering on the walls was finished as well. He’d been busy checking that the tiles were all in mint condition, and had been on the phone with Luke, making sure the wooden bookcase and the furniture were ready. That, he could control he thought. Being there was driving him insane.

Having taken over this project was supposed to have been good for him. That Alec had been the man he’d spent that incredible day with had been a plus. Now, it felt more like a curse. He couldn’t wait for it to be over, but he’d promised Maryse to do the best he could and he would not give her any less.

Magnus was glad they’d protected the floor, even though it had truly bothered him when he’d been told the entire floor had to change the electrical circuits, but right now, things were good. He took a few more measurements as he gave them to Luke and didn’t realize people were looking at him from the door. Once he turned, he was surprised to see Maryse and Alec there. He didn’t stop looking at him. He didn’t want to have to deal with all the emotions colliding on him right then. 

Alec was sporting a full beard, his hair was disheveled but his clothes were perfect, like coming out of a center spread in a magazine. What else was to be expected of a man who was engaged.

He knew he was going down a dark path, but damn if it all hurt.

“Hello, Magnus,” Maryse greeted him and he could notice the way she looked at him and then at her son sideways. He had no idea whether she knew anything, much like Isabelle did but didn’t want to find out either. Magnus turned full toward her and came to Maryse, kissing her on both cheeks.

“So good to see you, Maryse, Alec,” he nodded at him and veered his attention back to her.

“How are things? I feel like I’ve been away for too long,” she said smiling broadly and he noticed that Alec was walking around the office, avoiding him—something he was grateful for—he had his hands in the back as he seemed to be inspecting the works. He shrugged it off and focused on Maryse.

“We’re finally done here, and Luke will bring the bookcase in the next few days. How was your meeting with him last week?”

Maryse smiled in a different, more honest way, Magnus noticed. He turned and poked at something in his iPad as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It was fine, Mr. Garroway has been very helpful and I think I’ve found what I was looking for,” she answered and Magnus was relieved. When she had come to his office just a few days ago she’d been secretive about something she wanted to do for Alec. He’d felt conflicted and angry that she’d come to him but then, now that he thought about it, she didn’t know about his and Alec’s mess; Maryse didn’t strike him as the kind of person who would do something to hurt others. 

“I’m glad,” he said and gave her his full attention back; “the floors needed some polishing and as you can see the wiring is gone behind the walls now. The office now has brand new circuits and we managed to work it out with the internet and everything else they might need here technology wise at least. I’ve been told we should be done with the plastering and the finishings this week, which is a relief after all the delay we’ve had,” he explained and he noticed that Alec was coming to them.

“I’m going to the archives, there’s something I need. Let me know when you’re ready to go, mom,” he kissed her on the temple and walked out without even looking at him.

Good, Magnus thought, it would just make everything a lot easier for him.

“Is everything alright, Magnus?” Maryse asked him and he looked at her in the eye. The way she opened her eyes and the o perfectly formed in her mouth gave away that she had just realized something. She looked toward the door and they both watched Alec disappear through it.

“Maryse...I…”

“Don’t,” she said lifting her hand and stopping him. Whatever she had understood or misunderstood, he couldn’t know. He simply nodded and lowered his eyes back to his things. He heard her sigh and take a few steps. “I’m sorry for burdening you with the thing I wanted to find last week. Clearly, I didn’t know what was going on.”

“And do you, now?” he asked, a little more resentful than he’d wanted.

“I know one side of things, even if I didn’t know it was you. Would you tell me yours?” she asked and when Magnus looked at her, he simply saw a woman who was interested in his well-being, not a mother ready to jump at anyone to protect her child.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know why I’m talking to you right now if I’m determined to leave it all behind,” he answered with as much honesty as he could muster.

“For what I’ve heard, he’s tried to contact you and you have refused to talk to him,” she stated, without a hint of doubt or recrimination in her voice.

“What is there to explain, Maryse?” Magnus asked and she kept quiet. Maryse was calm then, the epitome of class and decorum. She didn’t say a single bad thing about her son and all Magnus wanted to do was scream and shout demanding what in the world had happened, however, he just looked at her and remained as composed as she was. 

“Well, I’ve come to know you and I know how professional you are, so, I think this won’t be a problem then,” Maryse said and they were both facing each other. “Alec has spent the past week revising my finances and the family’s, he’s made some discoveries and I’m going to have to take care of some things off state. I was telling Alec he’d have to take over the renovations because I’ll be gone for a week or two. Now I see why he was so reluctant but I’m afraid it has to be like this. Izzy is too busy at work and Jace is traveling with me.”

Realization hit Magnus hard. He would be working with Alec for the next two weeks at least. Or not. He could task Catarina with the work but then she’d get suspicious and he wasn’t ready for her mothering yet. He wouldn’t mind unleashing her on Alec, though. 

He felt suddenly overexposed and longed for Raphael’s cabin with desperation.

“That won’t be a problem. I’ll make sure everything is finished as soon as possible and I’ll be off your hair before you even notice,” Magnus said and Maryse put her hand on his arm.

“I don’t want you to rush and I don’t want you off my hair. Once you’re done here, I’d love to have you in charge of a few more projects but if things are going to be awkward, we’ll stop here and we’ll continue once I’m back. I have come to admire your work and that brilliant mind of yours. Everything here has been perfect to the tee and I want  _ you _ to finish it. My son has enough in his hands as it is, so it would be a win-win situation…”

“I can't leave the crew hanging for two weeks, Maryse, they depend on me, on the job, I couldn’t…”

“What do you want to do then, Magnus?” she asked. He noticed how her voice didn’t waver and her stance didn’t change. She still had her hand on his arm and Magnus put his hand on it.

“As far as the job, I want to be done with it now if I could, but I also want to finish it to my standards. As far as him, I’m already doing what I can,” he answered to her, as honestly as he could while still looking at her in the eye without wanting to run away.

“Then work what you can from your office and keep Catarina here. I’ll tell her I want a woman’s touch around until I come back. As for Alec, I’ll make sure he won’t be on your way. I know he’s been calling you, even though I didn’t know it was you who he’d been calling.”

“Why are you talking to me like this, Maryse?” he asked startled. As far as he could tell, she was protecting him as much as she was protecting Alec. However, Alec had been the one who did it all wrong. He was the one who cheated, not him. He didn’t deserve to be protected. He seemed fine even if he couldn’t look at him straight in the eye. 

“Because I look at you and I see my past pain mirrored in your eyes, Magnus,” she moved her hand, covering both his this time.

“I’m not in any pain...just a little disappointed, perhaps, but...I shouldn’t really say anything,” Magnus admonished himself. He couldn’t open to the woman who had hired him, much less about her son. He hadn’t done that with anyone beyond Raphael at that point and he simply refused to do it.

“I came here just to let you know that I was going to be away. Do your best and keep the work as you have so far. Come if you want to, or don’t. Up to you. I’m sorry for this inconvenience, Magnus. I’ll make sure Alec doesn’t bother you,” she offered and walked out of the office.

Magnus closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He heard some noise at the door and turned, thinking it was Maryse who had returned and found Alec looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Sorry, I thought my mom was still here,” he said in a low voice and Magnus couldn’t help but notice the inflictions in it. “Did she tell you? About me overlooking the works?”

Magnus closed his eyes and nodded. No matter what Maryse had offered or how good her intentions were, Alec was there to work with him; something he wasn’t really looking forward to it. 

“When and how do you want to do this?” Magnus asked. He was uncomfortable. Seeing Alec right there in front of him wasn’t going to help him. He was grasping at whatever little kind of sanity he still had in him, but just having Alec a few feet from him, the ridiculous way in which he smelled, his crazy hair and impeccable outfit, and that beard of his that would drive him insane, any of that was really helping.

“You haven’t answered any of my calls,” Alec said as a matter of fact and before Magnus could answer, he continued, “so, if it’s okay, I’ll have Aline coordinate meetings and stuff with you and I’ll just show up when you need me. I’ve got stuff to do myself, anyway.”

Magnus scoffed, his thoughts going to the wedding and that awful picture of Alec in Greece with Jonathan Morgenstern. He didn’t go there and swallowed his hurt pride. He simply nodded and went back to the documents he was reading on his iPad.

“That’d be fine, thanks,” he answered, making the conscious effort of not saying Alec’s name in any way. Working in that office was proving to be too painful, working with Alec in the next few days was going to kill him. He needed to do something about it.

“Goodbye, Magnus,” Alec said and walked off the office.

Magnus finally let out a proper breath and turned to the windows, his eyes stinging with the tears he was fighting.

  
  


Alec felt like the world had turned upside down and he was walking straight into a fog that was heavy around him and wouldn’t let him breathe. It had been over ten days since he’d returned from Greece after the news of his engagement, and he still couldn’t take a step against his father or the Morgensterns.

When he walked into the office, he knew there was a big change he’d encounter Magnus but never imagined that it would be so hard to remain stoic and try—without failing, of course—to look at Magnus and be in the same space with him and not lose his mind. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much more he would want to apologize to him for. 

He couldn’t cry over things that were already done. However, he was going to make sure to set the record straight and, hopefully, he’d do it as publicly as his father had done everything so far.

Magnus would not talk to him and his silence was more painful than anything else. Having seen him that day wasn’t helping much either. Magnus looked fine on the outside, but he’d come to know him, his eyes couldn’t betray him. Magnus wore his makeup like armor, but he couldn’t deceive him, Alec said to himself. He could still see how hurt Magnus was and he needed to give him space.

Izzy had told him how Magnus had dismissed her the other day when she’d come to see him at his office. Not that he was expecting something else but he’d hoped Magnus would’ve talked to her.

Alec knew Magnus felt the way he felt, and he loved Magnus deeply, even if they had only been together for nearly two months. He still wasn’t ready to get on a knee and propose to him, but Alec was more than ready to want to have a life with him. 

That was not an option right then though. For the past week, he’d spent his days with his mom at attorneys’ offices and with his nose buried deep in books and bank accounts. So far, he’d found that the account his grandfather had left for his mom was worth a couple of million now and that Robert had never found out about it. Papa had left strict instructions about it and he’d realized why when he found out Robert’s private financial books down in a box with his name on it. He would follow the dates and around the time Papa Lightwood had died, Robert had already spent a quarter of the fortune he was to inherit. He’d used his position as head of the family then and had managed to use that money. Papa had found out and had managed to hide everything for his mom under her maiden surname.

The Branwells and John, Lydia’s husband, had been nothing but helpful. When Maryse had found out about it, she’d been surprised. She remembered the document but she never knew what it was about. She had always trusted her father-in-law, a man who’d treated her like a daughter. 

Among the papers, they found a plan that his grandfather had to divide the assets among his mom and her kids, who at that time were only Alec, Jace, and Izzy. However, she had insisted to include Max too now that she knew it existed. Her trip with Jace would take her upstate to check on some properties. John had mentioned she could either keep them or sell them, even though it seemed like there was a B&B that was famous and highly-sought by tourists and locals alike.

Alec had sighed in relief when he realized his mom would be fine, along with Max. He, Jace, and Izzy already had their own careers and knowing his mom and little brother would be looked after gave him some peace. Not that she lacked any money, Robert had always given his mom separate money to run the house—which she had managed well—she had also worked for a good part of her life, allowing her to maintain the Lightwood lifestyle after her separation. The settlement money after her divorce wasn’t a huge problem either and would be fine for a while, but said settlement had dwindled Robert’s already scarce fortune but that had been something Robert hadn’t been able to avoid.

Robert had wanted the divorce to be as swift as possible and he’d basically given her whatever she’d wanted as long as she signed the papers. His mom had provided her new lawyers with all the information they needed to review as she was now weary of anything Robert might have done against them. She had also laid it down to the Branwells that Robert hadn’t made an attempt at paying the alimony and child support he was supposed to.

His books had allowed Alec to follow a trail of gambling, over expenses in luxurious items and trips, and bad investment. The Morgenstern name had come up a few times as well. It seemed like Valentine, the head of the family, was as bad at business as Robert was but those were records he’d never be able to see.

He was waiting for his mom by the elevator, thinking of all that and moping around over Magnus when she came out with Magnus in tow and said goodbye to him. She hugged and kissed with such tenderness, he saw Magnus melt in her embrace and wondered how different things could’ve been had he spoken before. 

Whatever it would’ve been, it had all been in his hands. 

He walked into the elevator with his mom after giving some instructions to Aline regarding the meetings with Magnus and saw the rictus on her face as the doors closed.

“What?” he asked, a little apprehensive but waited until she was facing him.

“I promised Magnus you wouldn’t bother him,” she said and Alec stiffened next to her.

“Mom...I…”

“I know how you feel and I don’t need you to say anything else you’re not ready to say, but I saw his face when he looked at you and I was holding your arm when we got there. You really think I wasn’t going to notice?” his mom said and turned to look at him, “I know it’s not your fault what’s happening and I know you’re working on fixing this, but then, make sure you do it in a way that Magnus comes back to you, not runs further away from you. I kinda like him as my future son-in-law, although I might be partial here, you know?” she finished and Alec didn’t have time to smile as the elevator opened at the lobby and he had to run after her.

  
  


“Alec Lightwood’s assistant just confirmed his attendance to the meeting this afternoon, Magnus,” Dot said from the other side of the desk and Magnus nodded in agreement. They had both tried to avoid each other and it was working. Alec had stopped all attempts at contacting him and he was a little conflicted about it. On one hand, he was curious about the whole situation, on the other one, he still didn’t want to know. He felt the wound was still too raw, too open for him to be able to face it all. So far, he was grateful the story had faded away somewhere within old magazines and yesterday’s gossip and he didn’t have to see either Alec’s nor his fiancé’s face everywhere. 

Well, that might not have been true. Jonathan Morgenstern's chiseled face was on the front of a few of his magazines that day. He’d closed them immediately; besides, knowing Alec was coming later didn’t really help either. 

Magnus was just glad he would be in his office. There, he could be in control and he could determine how things would go. Well, as much as possible. 

The day went by and both Dot and Catarina walked in and out of his office all the time.  Magnus didn’t notice it was time for the appointment with Alec until it was too late and he was walking into his office. Alec was, as usual, perfectly dressed, his designer clothes speaking volumes of his status and his hair was a little more tamed now.  The beard? That one was as inviting as the first time he’d seen it and he was more careful with is appearance from the looks of it.

That was what happened when you had a caring fiancé, not that he knew anything about it.

“Magnus,” Alec greeted him and all he could do was pull down the vest he was wearing that day. 

“Alec, please have a seat,” he offered, showing him the table he used for quick meetings at his office. He grabbed his iPad and stylus and sat next to him, opening the files he wanted to show him. Magnus looked for the initial designs and the pictures of how everything was looking right now. He started speaking, a little too fast for his own like, but he wanted to be done with the meeting as fast as he could.

“The bookcase is impressive,” Alec said and Magnus nodded. If he could avoid engaging in an actual conversation, then it was even better. He was quiet, barely acknowledging Alec as he wanted to run away from his own office. “Magnus?”

“Yes?” 

“This is great work. I’m sure my mother is very happy with it all,” Alec said moving his hands over the iPad and for that one moment Magnus wanted to hear him say something different, like he was the one happy about it; however, Alec’s phone rang and his features softened when he looked at the screen, lifted a finger, and stood up to answer. “That’s fine, love you, bye,” he heard him say and all his courage went down the drain.

“Must be nice to have someone to love,” he said, pouting just a little and forcing himself to focus on the iPad's screen.

“I wouldn’t know, the moment my love was put to the test, he walked away from me and wouldn’t even answer my phone calls, so…” Magnus turned to look at Alec. He was angry at the implications of Alec’s words but then again, for all he knew, Alec could still be lying and just the thought of that made him even angrier.

“Well, I find that hard to believe after how romantic your trip to Greece must’ve been,” Magnus retorted, his words laced with the anger and the poison he had bottled up inside of him for the past weeks.

“What are you talking about?” Alec said and Magnus thought of how he had the nerve to look upset. “I had been talking to you all the time, when and how do you think this romantic trip happened?” Alec’s expression seemed honest and it took Magnus by surprise but he was still angry.

“You know what? Never mind. I don’t care and I don’t want to have this conversation. Not here. Not now,” he answered and tried to focus back on the iPad.

“Oh no, no, no! We’re having this conversation! Why haven’t you let me explain it all to you?!” Alec stood up and raised his voice this time. Why he was angry himself, was beyond Magnus, but he didn’t want to understand. He simply wanted Alec to leave.

“What is there to explain? You took me for a fool! You played with me and dragged me along making me believe there could be an us! And I was more of a fool because I believed in you!” he said, letting out the anger he’d been feeling for weeks. It was too painful to be in front of Alec and pretend like nothing had happened when everything was just upside down. 

“I didn’t! I was in this as much as you were! I asked you to come with me and you said no, I didn’t even know you were coming to see me!” Alec said back and Magnus recoiled. Only Raphael knew he was going to Greece to spend those last days of Alec’s vacation with him.

“How do you even know about that?” he asked him, upset that he knew. Alec had no right to know.

“Izzy bought the tickets. She got a notification that it had been used and by whom,” Alec explained and he nodded. 

“Why are you here? I don’t want you in my life! You lied to me! You made me fall for you when you were just playing me behind my back! He’s your fiancé, for fuck’s sake, Alec!” Magnus spat the words at him. It wasn’t anger what he was fighting off right then, it was how painful it all was. This was all too upsetting and he wanted to end the meeting at once, have Alec gone, and be done with his office so that he never had to see him again.

“A fiancé I haven’t talked to since he showed up in Greece, at the same time that picture was taken! I don’t even know the guy!” he started and Magnus stood up, stopping him.

“I don’t care, Alec. You are free to do as you want and you owe me no explanations,” he stated, mad at himself because he actually wanted to know. He just wanted to understand why no one could want him.

“I’ve tried to talk to you for weeks. I’ve called, I’ve written you emails, the one thing I haven’t done is show up at your house. My mom made me promise I wouldn’t bother you! What else do you want from me?!” Alec asked, his breathing changed and Magnus stood straight, looking at him in the eye.

“At the moment? Nothing,” he said and he saw Alec’s mouth opening and closing. He was taken aback by his words and Magnus didn’t have anything he could offer to make him feel better.

“That’s not fair, Magnus and you know it! I’m not going to apologize for Jonathan because both he and I were tricked by our fathers for all I know, but I’ve tried to apologize to you because I never said anything about my dad,” Alec started and Magnus cut him off.

“Your dad? What does he have to do in all of this?!” 

“He did all this behind my back! He’s using me!”

“That’s really rich, Alec! You can’t tell me to my face you cheated on me and lied to me but you’d rather blame your father for this?! That’s low even for you!” Magnus spoke and turned to pick up his iPad and bring it back to his desk.

“You know why I have really stopped trying to contact you? Because I’m going to prove it to you and the world the kind of man my dad is. I haven’t lied to you not then and not now, everything I felt, everything I gave to you was honest and pure. I wanted you so much I couldn’t help myself and I knew of your insecurities. I would never have cheated on you...Magnus, I lo…” Magnus lifted his hand and didn’t let Alec say anything else. 

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say that! You can’t do this to me, Alexander!” he couldn’t let him destroy whatever little strength he still had that had allowed him to talk to Alec until then. However, he was breaking down slowly, at his words, at what Alec had tried to say. That was the whole purpose of going to Greece. He’d wanted to tell Alec he loved him.

“Magnus…”

“I believed someone once, someone who brought me to my knees and left me in a mess. I won’t allow you to do that and leave me even worse. Get out! I’ll talk to Maryse when she returns. I can’t deal with you right now,” Magnus said in a pained voice. He felt like he couldn’t breathe right then.

“I’ll talk to Izzy to take over the office’s decoration. You won’t have to worry about me ever again, but for the record, that was my baby brother I was talking to on the phone just now, he’s the one I said I love you to. The one man I have feelings for won’t even look at me in the eye, and there’s no else for me to love,” Alec said and Magnus swallowed hard, turning to the window, not ready to look at Alec.

Everything he said, the implications of it, had left him shaking and breathless. Alec could be a good liar though. He’d already believed in him and he only needed to look at where he was and how he was feeling to know he couldn’t go back there. He heard the door opening and knew Alec had left when silence engulfed him.

“Magnus?” he heard a voice from the door and turned to find Catarina standing there, a worried expression clearly showing on her face. He’d wanted to meet with Alec at that hour to make sure there wouldn’t be anyone in the office and he didn’t realize, until that moment, why. It wasn’t as if he’d wanted to be alone with Alec, he’d just tried to avoid allowing others to see him in pain.

“Catarina,” he whispered and she came running to him, hugging him tight as he started to talk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Hope you'll join us for the next part.
> 
> See you!


End file.
